


Puppy Love

by diamondelf193



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondelf193/pseuds/diamondelf193
Summary: Marianne's new puppy must try to adapt to human life after mysteriously transforming, but they must be careful when falling in love because a wolf can only mate with one for life. It won't be long until they realize this pup's master might have a few unknown mysteries of her own.





	1. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story premiere. Luhan mourns the loss of a friend while trying to appreciate a new one. Marianne gets a new lost puppy with a mysterious background.

Puppy Love  
Forgotten:

"Miyoung, will you come down from there?" Luhan called up to Miyoung who was at least a hundred or so feet up in a tree.  
"Come up here and make me," Miyoung smirked, sitting on a tree branch. She swung her legs back and forth teasingly, "Unless you're too scared."  
"Will you just come down already?" Luhan laughed, "Come on! We have to get back to the pack before nightfall."  
"Oh fine then." Miyoung jumped off the branch she was on and fell all the way to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet right in front of Luhan. "Happy?"  
"Overjoyed," Luhan rolled his eyes playfully then nudged her shoulder as they started walking, "Hey, wanna race back?"  
"Why? You always lose."  
Luhan pointed his finger at her, "I won the last time and you know it."  
"You keep telling yourself that."  
"Race in three, two, one, go!" Luhan then took off, leaving Miyoung in the dust.  
"Luhan!" Miyoung scoffed then began to run after him, "No fair!"  
"I did warn you!" Luhan chuckled. "First one to the territory gets first helping!"  
"You really are trying to lose!" Miyoung giggled then sped in front of him. She did end up making it to their territory before him with Luhan a minute or so behind her. Once he caught up, she stuck her tongue out at him, "Told you so."  
Luhan pouted and rubbed the back of his neck, "I would've won if I wasn't so stiff today."  
"You were pretty confident a few minutes ago." Miyoung smirked but he growled at her.  
"I'll get you next time." Luhan ran his fingers through his blonde hair then jumped up into a tree.  
Miyoung rolled her eyes. He was always such a child. "Get down from there."  
"Come up here and make me." Luhan mimicked her words from before as he squatted far up in the tree, "Unless you're too scared."  
"You're really gonna try testing me on that too?"  
"Is he acting up again?" Their fellow pack member and friend, Sehun, appeared. Sehun looked up at Luhan in the tree and chuckled, "You beat him at racing again, didn't you?"  
Miyoung nodded confidently, "What else is new?"  
"Hey Luhan! If you don't get down here, I'll be sure to tell Miyoung all about your little crush on-" Sehun threatened but was soon interrupted by Luhan leaping down and tackling him which turned into a wrestling match with Sehun winning.  
"While you pups finish, I'll be getting the first helping of rice and whatever else Minseok has cooked up." Miyoung stepped past them.  
She briefly thought about what Sehun said. Luhan had a crush? That was a laugh. The only girl Luhan really talked to was her, unless there was some other human or wolf she didn't know about, which was impossible. She and Luhan were best friends since they were pups. They both swore a long time ago when they were young teens that they were like brother and sister. Maybe Sehun was just bluffing, maybe. But he couldn't be, because then Luhan wouldn't have cared.  
"Hey, Miyoung?" Kai approached with a bunch of chicken stuffed in his cheeks, "You're up tonight for night watch patrol."  
"Isn't it still supposed to be your turn?"  
Kai smirked then proceeded to whisper, "Yeah, I need you to cover for me. I'm going out tonight."  
"Blowing off patrol to go to the clubs with Minseok again?"  
"Kind of."  
"Fine, but this is the last time. Got it?"  
"Thanks Miyoung! You're the best!" Kai patted her shoulder and ran back to the camp fire to continue eating.  
"Ah, this kid." Miyoung muttered to herself in annoyance.  
Late into the night, Miyoung kept her promise to Kai and stood guard at their territory's entrance. This was the spot where they liked to camp out at every weekend, which was the only time they slept in the woods and not at their own homes. Still, someone had to keep watch. They knew there were others out there who didn't want to play nice. Their pack wasn't going to risk anything.  
Hearing what sounded like a twig snapping not too far away made her gasp a little. She turned her head where she heard the noise and attempted to use her good vision to see who or what was lurking in the darkness, only to see nothing. Just as she was brushing off the paranoia, she turned her head back in the same direction when she heard rustling leaves as if someone were walking through them. She could've sworn she saw a figure run from behind one tree to the other. A pair of hands grabbing her shoulders from behind was enough to make her nearly scream...

1 year later...

"Good morning, baby~ Good morning~" Marianne heard Apink's song "Good Morning Baby" blast from her phone at exactly 8:30 a.m. She reached her arm out from beneath the covers to reach for her phone to turn it off. Her fingers blindly felt for the screen of her phone so she could swipe it which turned the alarm off.  
Marianne squeaked a little as she did a big full body stretch before throwing the covers off her body. She shuffled her feet to the bathroom, making sure to do a big yawn while stretching her arms again. She sniffled her nose and rubbed her eyes, of course never enjoying having to wake up early everyday. When she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she jolted in fear like a monster suddenly appeared in front of her. She saw her hair looking like a mess in its still sort of bun, dark circles under her eyes, and just an overall "I'm tired I just want to go back to sleep I look and feel like death right now" look.  
She leaned one hand on the sink and pointed at the mirror to herself, "We have got some serious work to do my friend."  
One face wash, moisturization, teeth brushing, hair brushing, hair straightening, and makeup application later, she felt much more ready to step out into public. She decided to go with dark blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and black heels as her outfit for the day. She picked up her phone and the pet store adoption flier underneath it so she could tuck it into her bag on her way out from her apartment.  
"Yes?" Marianne answered her phone as she walked down the street to the coffee shop.  
"Did you get the puppy yet?" It was her friend Sandra. She could remember when Sandra first approached her on their university campus, and Marianne had absolutely no idea where she was going. She could be a little ditzy sometimes, but she was still a great friend.  
"Not yet. I'm gonna go look at him today after work." The day before, Marianne happened to walk by the pet store and saw the cutest little beagle puppy in the window so she took a flier and was determined to buy him. She couldn't help but think the baby beagle was eager for her to have him as well just by the way he suddenly sprouted with energy at the sight of her through the window.  
"Send me pictures as soon as you get him!"  
"Will do." Marianne giggled, "Anyway, I have to go now. You know the boss will make me turn off my phone the second I walk in."  
"Right. I'll see you and the pup later then!"  
Marianne hung up the phone, being sure to turn it off as she walked through the door of the coffee shop. She made her way behind the counter, putting her bag down on the floor with the flier beneath it, then tied her black apron around her waist.  
"Morning." The young man with blonde hair standing behind the register smiled and greeted her.  
"Morning." Marianne mimicked him with a big grin.  
"You seem cheerful today." He chuckled.  
"Well, you remember that puppy I told you about yesterday?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm taking him home today." Marianne squealed in excitement, making him want to laugh. "Now I'll have a partner to beat your at our Saturday runs."  
"Nice try but I've been doing secret runs of my own, and girl, you are going to eat your words."  
"Really? Tell me, Luhan, name one time you beat me." She smirked. Luhan opened his mouth to answer but no words came out, making her nod her head, "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
"What's with all the chitchat?" Their boss, Kyungsoo, swung the door open from the kitchen, that usual annoyed expression on his face. "Back to work."  
Luhan's and Marianne's smiles quickly dropped, Marianne's head dropping so she could look at her feet as she made her way around the counter to go start waiting tables. But as soon as Kyungsoo was back in the kitchen, Marianne lifted her head to look at Luhan, both their smiles returning as they silently laughed to each other once again. Luhan then pointed at the clock behind him then proceeded to count down silently from three to one.  
"Morning coffee crew!" Marianne turned towards the door to see Sandra burst in just on time. "Where's my usual?"  
"Right here." Luhan pulled out a medium sized coffee cup with her name on it. When Sandra came over and reached to grab it, Luhan teasingly pulled it back and squinted his eyes accusingly at her, "To be honest, it doesn't look like you could use the extra caffeine."  
Sandra grimaced at him, snatching the cup from him, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much. Did you make sure it's half regular and half decaffeinated?"  
"Yes."  
"Three packets of sugar?"  
"Yes."  
"Soy milk?"  
"Yes."  
"Inch of foam?"  
"Yes."  
"Melted mocha on the bottom and caramel on the top?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, perfect." Sandra tossed him the money but stopped and turned back around to him when she began to leave. She pointed to the cup confused, "You spelt my name wrong."  
"I did? Oh I'm sorry." Luhan frowned sarcastically, "Silly me, I wrote Sandra instead of Annoying and Bossy Little Bi-"  
"Luhan!" Marianne gasped at him, gesturing for him to lower his voice. "Don't let Kyungsoo hear you say that."  
"Yeah, Luhan. Learn some manners." Sandra smirked and Luhan did everything he could to not growl like his wolf self under his breath at her, fearing Marianne or someone else would hear it. "Anyways, I'm going to skedaddle. Remember Marianne, I'm expecting pictures of that puppy the second you get him, no later."  
"Yes sir ma'am." Marianne saluted to her.  
"Never say that to me ever again." Sandra glanced with an unamused expression then left.  
"You know," Marianne waddled cutely toward Luhan, "You guys could at least try getting along a little better."  
"Why? She's icky."  
Marianne chuckled, "No she is not. She's my best friend."  
"I thought I was your best friend." Luhan pouted.  
"You're my other best friend." Marianne paused, thinking a little, "Was there a time when you two didn't think about killing each other? I was starting to think that memory wasn't even real."  
"Yeah, it was a while ago. That was before she turned icky." He grumbled childishly.  
"Careful, Luhan, or I might start to suspect you have a crush."  
"Yeah right, that's the last thing on my mind. You know I don't like anyone."  
"Okay, I believe you. For now." She winked teasingly, going back to the people who just came in and sat down.  
The hours seemed to pass even slower than usual. Every time Marianne looked at the clock to see if it was any closer to the time to go, she grunted and stomped her feet when she saw it was no closer than it was a whole minute and a half ago.  
"Marianne, you're closing up tonight." Kyungsoo hung up his apron.  
"Sir, I can't. I have some place to be in a few minutes-"  
"I don't care. I need you here and that's that."  
"That's not fair-"  
"I don't care." Kyungsoo repeated, pointing his finger at her then going back into the kitchen.  
"Psst," Luhan got Marianne's attention, gesturing for her to come over to him at the register. Luhan couldn't take seeing his close friend moping so much. When she approached him, he smiled sweetly and said in a hushed tone so Kyungsoo wouldn't hear, "Go. I'll cover for you."  
"Really? Thank you, thank you so much Luhan!" Marianne immediately threw off her apron, hung it up, then threw her arms around Luhan's neck to hug him as tight as she could for a brief moment. She then grabbed her bag and ran out of the coffee shop, leaving Luhan to savor the moment he just shared with her.  
"You're still just like her." Luhan whispered to Marianne as if she were still there.  
He missed Miyoung so much. It had already been too long. Still, he guessed Marianne was enough even though it wasn't quite the same. He knew he would see Miyoung again one day. He was sure of it.  
By the time Marianne got to the pet shop, she thought for sure it was going to be closed. But when she saw the lights still on with people inside, she breathed a sigh of relief and quickly rushed inside.  
"Hi, I'm here to purchase an animal and I wanted to know if all my paperwork checked out alright." Marianne said happily to the person at the register.  
"Name?"  
"Marianne Park."  
"Oh, you're here to pick up the five-week-old beagle puppy?"  
"Yes." Marianne smiled with excitement. The worker moved from behind the counter to lead Marianne to the dog pens. "How do you know he's five weeks?"  
"It's just an estimate the vet gave when we found him."  
"Where did you find him?"  
"We got a call a few days ago and found him wandering the highway nearby just outside the woods all alone, poor thing. He had a collar on with his name but no one ever came to claim him, so we decided put him up for adoption." The worker unlocked the cage, following the little beagle puppy immediately running out in complete joy. He sniffed the floor and when he spotted Marianne, he quickly ran over to her feet and let out a small and squeaky bark while wagging his tail endlessly. "He seems to already be taking a liking to you."  
Marianne kneeled down to pick him up, making the puppy bark again then start licking her hand and wag his tail more.  
"He's so adorable! What's his name?"  
"Yeolie, at least that's what it says on his collar. If you want, you can change it."  
Marianne shook her head, "No. Yeolie is perfect. Hi Yeolie, I'm Marianne. Would you like to come home with me?"  
Yeolie immediately barked in response and wagged his tail faster, giving her cheek an eager kiss.  
"I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan almost confesses his feelings to Miyoung. Marianne's beagle, Yeolie, finally shifts into human form.

Puppy Love  
Careful What You Wish For:

Hearing what sounded like a twig snapping not too far away made her gasp a little. She turned her head where she heard the noise and attempted to use her good vision to see who or what was lurking in the darkness, only to see nothing. Just as she was brushing off the paranoia, she turned her head back in the same direction when she heard rustling leaves as if someone were walking through them. She could've sworn she saw a figure run from behind one tree to the other. A pair of hands grabbing her shoulders from behind was enough to make her nearly scream.  
"I got you!" Luhan laughed at her scared form. Miyoung didn't hesitate to smack him over and over even though he didn't seem to care.  
"You jerk!" Miyoung tried to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake the others, "I almost attacked you!"  
"Sure." Luhan continued laughing, "You should've seen the look on your face!"  
"Shh be quiet. You'll wake them." Miyoung gestured to the tents.  
"Don't worry, they sleep like puppies. You know that."  
"Sehun still is a puppy if you want to be technical."  
"Shh!" Luhan covered her mouth with his hand, "Don't let him hear you say that."  
"Or what?" Miyoung said behind his hand, "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"  
"I thought I could assist you on your watch." Luhan removed his hand and smiled cutely, "Or we could sneak off and go for a stroll?"  
"You know that's not safe."  
"Come on, with me by your side, you have nothing to be afraid of."  
"Yeah, now I feel so protected." Miyoung mumbled in a sarcastic tone.  
"That's not nice." Luhan pouted, "Listen, it wouldn't hurt if you were to see me as a strong protector once in a while."  
"Why should I do that? You know I don't need protecting."  
"I know. You could pretend though, just to make me feel good."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know." Luhan began to look down at his feet shyly, "It's just that, I kind of like yo-"  
The sound of another twig snapping in the distance caught their attention, making them turn and look ahead.  
"Luhan," Miyoung whispered, "Please tell me this is just you pulling another joke."  
"I was just about to ask if you heard it too." Luhan whispered back, "Should we check it out? It could just be a rabbit or something."  
"It sounded too big to be a rabbit."  
"Should we wake the others?"  
"No, let's just go ourselves." Miyoung immediately took off, making Luhan follow her. However once he caught up to her, she froze in fear from what was in front of her. "Luhan. Don't move..."  
_______________

She didn't care what it would take. She didn't care how hard she had to fight. And she didn't care about the sacrifices she would have to make. She was going to get Yeolie into that tub.  
"Come on, Yeolie! It's bath time!" Marianne looked down at her now almost two-year-old puppy. Bath time was Yeolie's least favorite time. At the sound of the word 'bath', Yeolie the beagle whined in fear and proceeded to run into Marianne's bedroom. "Yeolie get back here!"  
Marianne followed him into her room, only to see him hiding under her bed with his entire butt and tail still sticking out. Did he really think he was now invisible?  
"I can still see you." Marianne went over and pulled Yeolie out from under the bed which made him bark and cry in protest. "Stop your whining. There's nothing wrong with having a bath!"  
Yeolie struggled the entire way to the bathroom, trying to get out of her arms but to no avail. The second she got him into the tub, he made one last attempt at escaping but Marianne held him firmly so he would be still as she proceeded to spray the shower head on his back.  
"I'm doing this because I love you, so be a good boy and stay. Got it?" She scolded him and she sprayed the rest of him. Yeolie sighed in defeat with his biggest puppy eyes like he was really trying to guilt her into stopping this forsaken bath time. She wasn't phased, making him have no other choice but shake his body to get the water off, instantly wetting Marianne's face and shirt. "You don't have to take your anger out on me. It's not my fault you decided to roll in dirt at the park. You know better, mister."  
Yeolie immediately barked in response, wanting to say yes he does know better, but rolling in dirt was much more fun than not rolling in it. Just as she was massaging the shampoo into his fur, Marianne heard a knock at her door, following the person entering anyway. She knew it was Sandra of course.  
"I come bearing Chinese food!" Sandra called out, setting the bag of food on the counter. "How's bath time going?"  
"As good as it can get!" Marianne called back. Sandra came down and peeked into the bathroom to see Marianne soaping up a rather sad and defeated Yeolie puppy.  
"You know what I've noticed?" Sandra fully entered and leaned down to look at Yeolie, "I've wanted to say this for two years but I can't not say it anymore. He has big ears."  
"He does not!" Marianne retorted, continuing to scrub him.  
"He does to! Look at them! I've never seen such big ears on a beagle before." Sandra giggled, "I thought he would've grown into those things by now! Who knows. He, might, grow into them...One of these days."  
"Tell her, Yeolie. Tell her your ears are fine." Marianne smirked and Yeolie immediately barked at Sandra. "He told you."  
"You know, sometimes I could swear that dog actually understands what we're saying." Sandra muttered to herself while pretending to look at Yeolie suspiciously.  
"Okay, Yeolie. It's rinsing time. Get her!" Marianne began spraying Yeolie with the shower head again to rinse the shampoo. Eagerly, he shook his body twice as much, getting Sandra even more wet than Marianne.  
"Does your dog have it out for me or something?" Sandra spit soapy water off her lips and left the bathroom only to poke her head back into the doorway. "Can I have a towel?"  
"You know where they are." Marianne replied, and Sandra grabbed herself a towel off the rack behind the door.  
"Sorry I'm late! It took me forever to finish my shift." Luhan's voice graced the room as he entered. He came down into the hall and peeked into the bathroom to see Sandra with a towel in her hands, and her entire front wet with her mascara running down her face. Luhan took in the sight and chuckled, "That's a nice look on you."  
"Shut up." Sandra glared, putting the towel to her face.  
"How's the pooch?" Luhan entered the bathroom to see Yeolie being rinsed off in the tub. When Luhan reached to pet him, Yeolie gave him a growl which made Luhan retract his hand. "He still doesn't like me, does he?"  
"Can't say I blame him." Sandra commented, making Luhan roll his eyes at her.  
"It's okay, Luhan. Yeolie just doesn't seem to like having other men in the house is all. He's protective." Marianne laughed. Her point was proven when Luhan placed his hand on Marianne's shoulder and Yeolie growled until his hand was removed. "See?"  
"Hey Lu Lu, you wanted orange chicken right?" Sandra called out from the kitchen.  
"No, I hate orange chicken."  
"Whoops." Sandra said with ultimate sarcasm, "That should teach you not to mess up my order again."  
"It was just a packet of sugar! Let it go!" Luhan whined, putting his hands to his head and gripped his hair as he walked out to the kitchen, Marianne still being forced to listen to their ridiculous argument.  
"It matters, Luhan!"  
"No it doesn't you crazy lady!"  
"Bite me!"  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction!"  
Marianne sighed but felt amused at the same time, looking at her little Yeolie, "Can you believe them?"  
Yeolie looked her in the eye and responded with a small "woof". Sandra giggled as she picked up his towel and wrapped it around him to dry him off.  
"Sandra's right. It's like you really do understand." Marianne knelt to her knees and dried his brown fur. At his level, she was able to see his chocolate eyes and could swear she saw something behind him; like there was an innocent conscious being who understood everything she said and was looking right back at her. Instead of thinking about it further, she simply brushed off the thought and smiled, "Promise you won't hate me for bath time. It was seriously necessary, okay? Come on, remember the song I always sing to you. Marianne loves me yes she does. She gives me all the lovings and hugs. And she also brings me food, and I eat it all oh yes I do."  
She couldn't help but be a giggling mess when Yeolie's response was kissing her face, assuring her that he didn't hate her for the forsaken bath time.  
"You know, Yeolie," She spoke to him eagerly, "I've been waiting for this big change in my life. I don't know why, but I feel like there's something missing. Well, there's many reasons for feeling that, but you know what I mean, right? If I could wish for one thing, I would wish for a big change that would make everything better and help me figure myself out. Am I being too complicated?"  
Yeolie responded by kissing her face again.  
"Okay, thank you for letting me know." Marianne giggled. "Now come on. Let's go get some Chinese food!"  
Yeolie followed Marianne at her feet into the living room where Sandra and Luhan were sitting on complete opposite ends of the couch.  
"I'm guessing your guys' talk went well." Marianne chuckled slightly at the sight of them and their grumpy faces.  
"Hey, I'm just here to eat my noodles." Sandra put her hands up in surrender then leaned over to pick up her lo mein noodles sitting on the coffee table.  
"Luhan!" Marianne turned her attention towards Luhan who was trying to discreetly give Yeolie his orange chicken, "Don't do that, you're teaching him to beg."  
"No one else here is gonna eat it." Luhan shrugged, giving another piece of chicken to Yeolie.  
"Such an ungrateful doggy you are." Sandra teased him, making Luhan glare at her and growl slightly under his breath. "What? I'm just saying."  
"I don't need your input."  
"Guys, are you gonna fight or watch the movie?" Marianne interrupted them. The two became silent which meant they were complying to stop their old married couple bickering. "Very good."  
After the movie, Marianne left to walk Luhan and Sandra out of her apartment building. Yeolie cried watching her walk out the door. Was this the last time he would ever see her? Will she be gone forever? Did she not love him anymore? One minute might as well be a thousand years. After drinking some water from his bowl, he went to go lie down in his doggy bed next to Marianne's bed since he suddenly didn't feel very well. Was it the orange chicken? He should've known not to trust that Luhan. His own bed was only something he bothered laying on when Marianne wasn't around. He always slept on the big bed at night with her even though he technically wasn't supposed to. "Just this once" she would say every time even though they both knew it was a permanent arrangement.  
He rested for a few minutes then gave a big stretch. He wasn't sure why, but his bed suddenly felt a lot smaller. When he stretched, his foot was able to fully touch the end table even though he was laying on the opposite end of the bigger bed. After giving a big yawn, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He suddenly felt chillier, like his skin was completely exposed. Perhaps there was a draft?  
"Okay, I'll see you at work tomorrow!" Marianne waved to Luhan.  
"And I'll see you in school!" Sandra gave her own enthusiastic wave.  
Marianne casually made her way back into the building and up the stairs. All she wanted to do now was take Yeolie out for a quick walk to work off that chicken then crawl into her bed and sleep until she had to get up for work the next day.  
"Oh, Yeolie," Marianne sang out his name when she opened the door to her apartment and walked in, "How about a nice walk before bed? You better not try eating that grass again, you know what it does to you-oh my god!"  
"Yay! I love walks! I'm so happy to see you. I know it's only been a few minutes but it feels like I haven't seen you in forever. Sorry I'm eating from off the table, I'm just so hungry and this chicken is just so good-"  
Marianne interrupted him by screaming at the top of her lungs at the sight in front of her. Standing next to the kitchen counter was a tall young man smiling as he munched on a piece of orange chicken in his hand. To make matters worse, he was completely naked.  
"Stay away from me!" Marianne backed up when he took a step towards her.  
"What's wrong? Are you mad at me? Why are you mad at me?" The man looked at her with innocent eyes, "What did I do? I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, how can I make it up to you?"  
"I'm calling the cops!" Marianne ran to the coffee table where her phone was.  
"Why? Are you in danger? Did someone get in here?" The man sniffed the air as if searching for a foreign scent, "I don't smell anyone."  
"You're insane!" Marianne shouted at him, making his big ears perk.  
"But, Marianne." He began approaching her, making her scream and run to dive over the couch, "I said I was sorry."  
"How do you know my name? Have you been stalking me?!" Marianne stood from behind the couch, pointing her finger warningly at him.  
"Oh no, don't point your finger. That always makes me feel bad." He frowned, "It's still me, Marianne."  
"What do mean?"  
"Don't you recognize me at all? It's me!" He smiled a bright and loving smile, "Yeolie!"  
Marianne's eyes widened bigger than a deer's in headlights. Did this young and naked man just say he was her dog?  
She looked at his familiar chocolate eyes and he nodded, his mouth full of orange chicken. "...Yeolie?"  
Well, this was going to be interesting. Lesson learned. Be careful what you wish for...


	3. You're Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan and Miyoung face danger in the woods. Marianne is unsure whether or not to trust her new friend.

Puppy Love  
You're Odd:

"Luhan. Don't move."  
"Well well well, look what we have here." One of the guys came out from the shadows, bringing out his entire pack. Luhan knew that voice. It was Jinwoo, a guy that has been making trouble with them for who knows how long now.They were the dangerous ones to keep an eye out for.  
"Miyoung," Luhan whispered to her, "We can't let them get any farther. Kris will not forgive us-"  
"I know."  
"Hey, it's not polite to whisper like that." Jinwoo came closer to Miyoung, making Luhan growl, putting himself in front of her protectively.  
"Stay away from her." Luhan growled louder, his eyes turning red. "This is our territory. So get lost."  
"I just wanna know where you guys have been hiding."  Jinwoo smirked at the two, his eyes giving a warning look to Luhan, "Something tells me by the way you are acting, I'm getting quite close aren't I?"  
"I think right here is close enough."  
"What's the matter? Scared I'm gonna do something to your precious little puppies out there? I could care less about them. It's Kris I want, and you. The girl too." Jinwoo's words had Miyoung's eyes widen slightly in surprise and fear while Luhan let out his deepest and angriest growl.  
"You'll have to take me on first." Luhan hissed through his teeth.  
Jinwoo only briefly chuckled then proceeded to punch Luhan in the face.  
"Luhan!" Miyoung shouted when he fell back into her. She quickly helped him to his feet so they could fight together.  
Luhan and Miyoung stood back to back as Jinwoo's pack closed in on them.  
"Miyoung, get out of here." Luhan whispered, "Run back to the pack as fast as you can."  
"Don't be crazy, I'm not leaving you here."  
Luhan growled, "I can handle it."  
Luhan pounced at one of Jinwoo's men, starting the brawl. Kicks and punches were thrown left and right. Luhan took on one, then two, then three at a time trying to get to Jinwoo. With his back turned, Miyoung pinned one of Jinwoo's pack members and spotted Jinwoo in her peripheral vision. He was sneaking up on Luhan from behind with what looked like to be a knife in his hand. She looked at Luhan then at Jinwoo then back at Luhan. She wasn't going to hesitate to protect him; Luhan, her closest friend. Her own eyes now red, she pounced on Jinwoo's back and pulled him away, grabbing Luhan's attention to turn around.   
Jinwoo managed to shove Miyoung off of himself and strike her only to have her strike back with just as much force, only she had released her claws to deeply scratch his face. Panicking, Luhan went to rush over, but two of Jinwoo's pack members stopped him by tackling him into the dirt and leaves on the forest floor. Struggling to lift his head, he saw Jinwoo get a hold of Miyoung's throat, enraged from what she had done to him. Luhan knew he would never forget that night. The night everything changed. The night he saw his Miyoung get her head collided into a tree with all the force Jinwoo could manage.  
"Miyoung!" Luhan shouted at the sight of Jinwoo letting Miyoung's body fall limp to the ground at his feet.  
Jinwoo had kicked and nudged with his foot in attempt to wake her up, but it was useless. Shocked at what had just occurred, Jinwoo and his pack immediately fled. Luhan stood, seeing the blood and her unconscious body on the ground. All he could think to do was run to her, take her into his bare arms, and shake her as an attempt to wake her up.  
"Miyoung!"  He screamed, "Don't do this!"  
She didn't move, making tears shed from his eyes. His fingers brushed against the side of her head, staining his skin with her blood. She was supposed to run. Why didn't she run away? She was the fastest wolf in the woods. Why couldn't she run and let him handle it?  
"Miyoung," Luhan cried, "Why don't you ever listen to me? Why didn't you run away?"  
Why didn't she ever listen to him?   
Why did she always have to defy him?  
Why was it always something he loved about her?  
Why didn't he even get a chance to tell her that?  
___________

"Don't you recognize me at all? It's me!" He smiled a bright and loving smile, "Yeolie!"  
Marianne's eyes widened bigger than a deer's in headlights. Did this young and naked man just say he was her dog?  
"Yeolie?" She looked at his familiar chocolate eyes and he nodded, his mouth full of orange chicken. Coming to her senses, she remembered her little Yeolie. "What have you done to Yeolie?! What did you do to him?!"  
"I'm Yeolie." The man gave a sad pout while he slowly chewed, following big sad puppy eyes.  
"No. No! You're insane!" Marianne rushed to her phone on the coffee table. "I'm calling the cops."  
"I know you're upset now and everything, but I must say that I'm so happy I can talk to you and you're talking back to me now. I've been trying for so long." He smiled a shining thousand watt smile.  
"Listen." Marianne spoke to him sternly, "Go put some clothes on and get out or I swear I'm calling the cops."  
"I don't have clothes. You did give me that Santa outfit that one time at Christmas last year though, but don't think I'm ever wearing that again." He shuddered from the memory, "It was uncomfortable and embarrassing, I didn't like it."  
Marianne froze in the spot she was standing in. She stared at him in shock. What did he just say? "How do you know about that?"  
"How could I forget? Not to mention it was even worse when that Luhan came and laughed when he saw me." She could've sworn she heard him groan a little when he said that with Luhan in his mind.  
"You-You don't like Luhan?" She asked carefully and he nodded his head to confirm, tucking the side of his mouth in to reveal a dimple on his cheek. Maybe...No. She wasn't going to believe it. "Maybe I'm just crazy. One of us definitely is."  
"You're not crazy, Marianne. You're odd, but not crazy." He grinned.  
"Stop saying my name." Shaking her head to get her thoughts straight, she took a deep breath and handed him one of the couch pillows, "Here, cover yourself with this. Don't move, I'll be right back."  
"Okay!" He said cheerfully, willing to do anything she said. She ran off to the bathroom then her room to get something for him.  
"Hey Marianne, did I forget my cellphone charger here?" Sandra waltzed in through the door, stopping in her tracks the moment she spotted a tall naked man with a couch pillow to his crotch and cheeks stuffed with orange chicken.  
Oh god, Marianne heard Sandra's voice. What was she going to make of this? Marianne ran out with her bath robe on her arm to see Sandra standing across from "Yeolie" with a very confused look on her face.  
"Umm, Marianne?"  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a naked guy standing in your kitchen."  
"I know."  
"Okay...May I know why?"  
"I'm her dog." Yeolie grinned happily with a slight deep chuckle.  
"Oh." Sandra raised her eyebrows, "Marianne-"  
"Oh god." Marianne felt herself dying on the inside.  
"-I didn't know you were uh, into that-"  
"Okay. Sandra," Marianne decided to stop her right there, "This isn't what it looks like, I swear."  
"Then can you please explain it because I am made with questions right now."  
Marianne passed by Yeolie and approached Sandra so she could speak to her quietly. "He just appeared here when I came back upstairs. He thinks he's Yeolie."  
"He-He thinks he's Yeolie." Sandra repeated, trying to wrap her head around what she just heard. "You know, this is why you can't trust what you buy in pet shops."  
"I think you're missing the point by just a little."  
"And where is Yeolie exactly?"  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I can't find him anywhere. Do you think this guy did something to him?" Marianne looked back at this Yeolie who waved excitedly at her with his big smile. "I mean, he seems harmless and all, but he's obviously crazy, right?"  
"Well, let's find out." Sandra walked up to him. "Who are you?"  
"Yeolie." He answered, looking down at her since he was so tall.  
"And how old are you Yeolie?"  
"I'm not sure. I think, maybe two years?" He looked up to the right in thought.  
"Well he's not lying." Sandra said in a confirmed voice.  
"What?" Marianne asked in a very done voice.  
"He looked up to the right! That means he's telling the truth!"  
"Oh my god." Marianne put her hand to her head feeling a migraine coming on.  
"Okay. Now let me look at you." Sandra grabbed his broad and muscular shoulders and looked up into his eyes. She moved her head as if analyzing him with his confused and blank gaze followed hers. Once she finished, she broke out into laughter and turned back to face Marianne. "Well of course it's him!"  
"And how could you possibly know that?" Marianne said in complete disbelief.  
"Duh! Have you seen his ears?" She pointed up at him then latched onto his right ear and yanked him down to her level. He yelped in pain and she pointed again with her other hand, "Even as a human he has yet to grow into them. You can hear the earth turn with these things!"  
"Yah-" Yeolie looked at her in offense.  
"Maybe give him a feather so he can use them to fly."  
"Sandra!" Marianne gasped.  
"Marianne always told me I'm beautiful no matter what you say." Yeolie said still bent over from Sandra holding onto his ear. Marianne couldn't think of what to say. He was right. She did always used to tell him that, in those exact words. No. It's a coincidence, there is just no way. It's impossible.  
"Okay, look." Marianne approached, making Sandra let him go. She handed him her bath robe. "I don't know who you are, but you need to go. Put this on, and here's this," She took his very large hand and slapped thirty dollars into his palm, "So you can go get some clothes."  
"I don't understand." His gaze truly did look so innocently confused, but she couldn't buy it. Not even when he tilted his head to the side in the cutest way Yeolie would whenever she was trying to teach him a command.  
"Just put this on." She handed him the robe and he nonchalantly dropped the pillow to the floor, making both Marianne and Sandra groan in disgust and look away until he tied the robe around himself. "Okay, now you're going to walk out this door and out this building and go back to where you came from."  
"Where I came from?" He asked as she grabbed his arm and guided him to the door.  
"Yes. Where you came from." She confirmed, but her answer made him stop moving. Looking up at his face, she saw that he looked like he was confused in thought and perhaps a little sad. "What is it?"  
"I can't really remember where I came from." He replied in a melancholy tone. "You're all I know, Marianne."  
Deep down, she could feel her heart wanting to go out to him. His eyes, they were exactly the same were they not? No. No, she couldn't. He was crazy and she would be even more crazy to even think about believing him for a second.  
"You'll remember once you get out there. Now go on. Bye bye." She gave him a little shove to get him out faster then shut the door in his face and locked it for good measure, just in case he were to try coming back in.  
"To be honest, I think you were a little tough on the poor guy." Sandra commented.  
"How so?"  
"Well, you just sent him out into the world in nothing but a bath robe."  
"Don't defend the crazy guy who broke into my apartment, what kind of friend are you?"  
"The place doesn't look broken into, and answer me this. If he isn't Yeolie, then where is he?"  
"You can't possibly believe that guy. And Yeolie is around here somewhere. I'll find him."  
"You'd be surprised what exists in this world." Sandra crossed her arms over her chest. Marianne wasn't sure what she was getting at there, but decided to ignore her. Yeolie was missing and she had to find him. Sandra went over to the window and looked out to see the man who claimed to be Yeolie out on the sidewalk in the bathrobe and holding his thirty dollars up to his chest in both his hands, looking around confused, obviously having no idea where to go. "He sure does look like a lost puppy."  
"Stop pitying him." Marianne snapped, also trying to convince herself. Sandra was not going to make her feel guilty. Nope. Not going to happen.  
"You could've at least let him have the rest of the orange chicken."  
"Sandra." Marianne said in a warning tone.  
"Okay, okay. Well, I'm gonna go then. Let me know how your search for Yeolie goes." Sandra took her leave, the tall Yeolie already gone by the time she got out of the building.  
Marianne shot downstairs to the main floor to find the security office. If there was any sign of a brake in or a tall naked guy wandering the building, surely they would've seen something right? Still, if they did, shouldn't security have done something by now?  
"Hello?" Marianne knocked and knocked on the door, "Excuse me? Hello?"  
"What?" The security guard opened the door, whining with ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth.  
"Some naked guy broke into my apartment and you're just sitting in here watching and eating ramen?"  
"What brake in? There was no brake in."  
"What do you mean there was no brake in? How could you not notice something like that?"  
"Look," The security guard opened the door more and gestured for her to look at the security cams. He rewound the tapes and she saw that he was right. That tall man claiming to be Yeolie was nowhere to be seen in the building and her door was not touched. So either the guy had the ability to fly so he could get in through the window since she was on the seventh floor, or he was already in her apartment before she left.  
"It can't be." Marianne whispered to herself as she stared at the camera.  
"What exactly is going on? You said there was someone in your apartment?"  
"Y-Yeah, but, how could he have gotten in?" There was only one person she could really ask that question to. She had to find him and get the truth out of him whether he was insane or not. She had to find him.  
Marianne rushed outside, only seeing anyone but that young man wandering around. He was gone. He was gone because she told him to leave. She told him to go back to where he came from, but he said he doesn't know where he came from. So then where could he have gone?  
She wasn't sure why, but the pet shop was the first place she thought of to look. Hey, if he really did believe he was a dog then why wouldn't he be there, right? Looking around the place she didn't see any sign of him.  
"Hello, may I help you?" One of the female employees approached with a polite smile on her face. Marianne recognized her as the same person who sold her Yeolie two years prior.  
"Umm, I actually was wondering about something." Marianne suddenly felt the epiphany hit her, "I bought a beagle here two years ago and you guys said you found him on the highway?"  
"Oh yeah, I will never forget that incident." The girl giggled, "The poor thing was so scared when I found him there. We were worried he would never be claimed by his family so we're glad you took him into your own home."  
"Where exactly on the highway did you find him?"  
"I don't remember exactly. It was somewhere on I-95, at least I think. That's where a lot of the woods were, which is where I think was were he wandered out from. Right near the bridge."  
"And are you sure no one came in asking for information about him?"  
"No, not that I would know of."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you!" Marianne immediately ran out of the shop and down the street. She thought about a small innocent little puppy wandering out of the woods terrified and alone. If Yeolie had escaped somewhere because of that guy, then that's where Yeolie will be. Maybe this was where the guy wanted her to go in the first place.  
She found herself running faster than she normally would due to her anxiousness. On the shoulder of the road, she ran until she found the sign for I-95. She ignored anyone who drove by giving strange looks or yelling at her to get off the parkway. When she found the trees that lead to the woods, she took a deep breath and sprinted over, hoping and hoping she was on the right track.  
"Yeolie?!" She shouted, running up the hill in the direction of the trees, now feeling herself pant for air. She couldn't remember the last time she ran this far in her life. "Yeolie!"  
"Marianne?" She heard that deep familiar voice. Not too far in front of her, she saw that tall young man still in her bathrobe standing there with his hand on the tree next to him. His eyes looked so big and innocent, like he was afraid he was never going to see her again.  
Hands on her knees, she panted to catch her breath. Looking at him, her mind told her there was no way that he could know to come here, especially to this exact spot.  
"What-What are you doing here?" Marianne panted as she stood upright.  
"You told me to go back where I came from." He shrugged and looked down at the tree, "This is the last I remember."  
She couldn't think of why she said it or why she decided to come closer to him so she had to look up. He looked down at her with his naturally pouty lips, cute full cheeks, giant ears, and big innocent eyes. She saw the familiar chocolate brown and was reminded of when she would look into Yeolie's eyes. She remembered when she could swear she saw something behind him; like there was an innocent conscious being who understood everything she said and was looking right back at her. Now that conscious being really was looking back at her.  
Carefully, she reached up her hand and felt his freshly washed and dried chocolate brown hair. The sweetest and most innocent smile grew on his face, his cheeks beginning to flush pink as he leaned his head against her hand for more petting like Yeolie usually would.  
"Yeolie?" She whispered and he smiled bigger, a deep cheerful chuckle escaping his throat when he leaned his head against her hand more. "How did this happen?"  
All he did was open his blissful state eyes and shrugged, "I think maybe it's because, today is my birthday."  
Confused as to what he meant and wanting to know more, she grabbed his hand and began to pull him along so they could get back into the city.  
"Come on. We're going to figure this out."


	4. How to Live With Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan is determined to save Miyoung's life. Yeolie tries adapting to human life with help from Marianne.

Puppy Love  
How to Live With Someone Like You:

"Miyoung!" Luhan shouted at the sight of Jinwoo letting Miyoung's body fall limp to the ground at his feet.  
Jinwoo had kicked and nudged with his foot in attempt to wake her up, but it was useless. Shocked at what had just occurred, Jinwoo and his pack immediately fled. Luhan stood, seeing the blood and her unconscious body on the ground. All he could think to do was run to her, take her into his bare arms, and shake her as an attempt to wake her up.  
"Miyoung!"  He screamed, "Don't do this!"  
She didn't move, making tears shed from his eyes. His fingers brushed against the side of her head, staining his skin with her blood. She was supposed to run. Why didn't she run away? She was the fastest wolf in the woods. Why couldn't she run and let him handle it?  
"Miyoung," Luhan cried, "Why don't you ever listen to me? Why didn't you run away?"  
Why didn't she ever listen to him? Why did she always have to defy him? Why was it always something he loved about her? Why didn't he even get a chance to tell her that?  
"Luhan!" Minseok yelled in panic as he and Sehun ran over to him. When they reached him, their mouths dropped in shock at the sight.  
Sehun looked down at Luhan in shocked disbelief, "What happened?"  
"This was Jinwoo. This was Jinwoo! He attacked us!" Luhan yelled in rage as he cried.  
"Which way did he go?" Minseok looked around.  
"I don't know." Luhan sobbed, still holding Miyoung in his arms on the ground, "I don't know."  
"What are we supposed to tell Kris?" Sehun said worriedly.  
"Tell him...Tell him that he better hope I don't find Jinwoo first." Luhan's eyes turned red from heartbroken rage, "Because when I do, I'm tearing him to shreds!"  
"Luhan, we all loved Miyoung. I understand your pain, but you're not thinking straight." Minseok consoled him, "You have to keep a level head-"  
"Don't you dare try talking me out of it, Minseok! I mean it! He won't get away with this!"  
"Luhan-" Sehun gasped.  
"No, Sehun!  I'm going. I'm going to find him and make him pay."  
"No, Luhan! Look!" Sehun pointed down at Miyoung's lifeless body in Luhan's arms, "I think she's breathing."  
"What?" Luhan looked down at his precious Miyoung and saw her head bleeding, but also saw her chest moving up and down in the most faint way possible. "Miyoung? Miyoung! Miyoung, wake up!"  
She didn't stir, but she remained breathing. Thinking fast, Luhan picked her up properly in his arms and stood.  
"Where are you going?" Minseok called out to him.  
"She's alive. I'm going to save her before I really lose her." Luhan replied before running off across the woods with Miyoung. "Don't worry, Miyoung. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll never let anything happen to you again. Never..."  
_____________

"Come on. We're going to figure this out." Marianne took his hand and pulled him along to get back to the city. "And give me my thirty dollars back."  
"Okay." Yeolie nodded and held his other hand out with the money.  
Marianne stopped at the first department store she could find. It was impossible to let go of his hand since every time she did, he kept getting distracted by things and would almost wander off. Everyone, literally everyone who passed by them stared, wondering why there was a tall man in nothing but a bathrobe wandering around the store with a girl half his size.  
"Will you stop acting like you've never been in one of these places before?" Marianne whispered to him.  
"But I haven't been in one of these before." Yeolie pouted. "When you brought me with you, you said I had to wait outside."  
"Well yeah, they don't allow you to bring your pets in here. That's the rule."  
"Oh. Well, should I wait outside?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're a person now just like the rest of us." Marianne assured him, "Plus I need you here if I'm gonna find out what in the world size clothes you are."  
"What do you mean by that?" He looked at her with his eyes big and round while he tilted his head slightly to the side.  
"I just mean that I don't see men your size very often. Still, you have a decent shape so we should be able to find something for you. Don't touch anything."  
"Okay." He showed his dimple which she wasn't going to admit she found completely adorable.  
"How's this one?" Marianne took a shirt off the rack and showed it to him. The shirt was a plain red button down shirt that looked to be about Yeolie's size, but all Yeolie did was look at it with a nonchalant expression.  
"What about it?"  
"Do you like it?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Marianne whined in annoyance. "How can you not know whether or not you like something?"  
"How should I know? I've never picked out clothes before."  
"True. How about we get it anyway just in case you like it later?" Marianne draped the shirt over her arm and grabbed another shirt, which was a black turtle neck. She couldn't help but think it would suit him very well considering his long torso. "What about this one?"  
"I guess so." He shrugged again and proceeded to look away. He became distracted by other things on the racks and not passing on touching everything he could.  
"What did I say about not touching anything?" She sighed but he wasn't listening since he was too busy touching a soft and fluffy white sweater. "Hey, are you listening to me?"  
Yeolie responded by lifting a long and thin beige sweater with the corners of his mouth curved into a sweet smile as he showed her. It looked like it would be kind of oversized on him, but she still figured it would look nice on him nonetheless.  
"You like this one?" She looked at the sweater then up at him. He hummed in response. "Okay, then we'll definitely get that one. Now for pants. You-You can just pick the underwear."  
"Okay." Yeolie walked off for a moment then returned, holding up a pair of pink laced lady panties. "How's this?"  
"Yeolie!" Marianne snatched the panties out of his hands, "You can't just go flashing panties around. And where did you get these anyway?"  
"From over there." Yeolie pointed behind him. "I figured those are what you meant since that's what you usually wear."  
Marianne could feel her face turn completely red from embarrassment. Now she remembered and heavily regretted changing with Yeolie in the room.  
"Well-" She tried getting herself so she could think of the right words to say, "-Well you can't wear these. I don't think they'd even get up your legs anyway. Come on."  
Marianne grabbed his hand and showed him where the mens underwear was. She ended up just grabbing a package of black boxers and handed them to him along with the sweater and a package of socks. Making their way to pants, Yeolie decided on an average pair of light denim jeans.  
"Okay. We'll pay for these then we'll figure out the shoes."  
She guided him to the cash register line, of course having to show him that they had to wait in line instead of going directly to the front. When it came time for them to pay, Yeolie flinched every time a tag was swiped and a beep sound was made. He stared in absolute confusion yet amazement, observing the machine high and low like he was trying to find out how the sound was being made.  
"Okay, now give her the money." Marianne handed him the money, plus a little extra from her wallet since the total was more than thirty. He handed the money to the cashier with both hands, his lips pouty and cute, his expression obviously being confused if he was doing it right. "Good job."  
His little giggle at her praise had to be too cute for words, but there was no way she was going to say that. That would be a really weird thing to admit, right? When she took him to the changing room, she had him go in by himself since there was no way she was going to see him and all his glory like that again.  
"How does the zipper work?" She heard him ask through the door.  
"You just pull it up." She thought quickly and tried to warn him, "Oh wait but be careful because guys get stuck and so-" She was interrupted by Yeolie groaning in pain, "-And yeah, you got stuck."  
"I think I got it now." She heard him wince with his voice a few octaves higher, making her laugh to herself.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yeah." He replied and pushed the door open. When Marianne turned around, she couldn't help but be blown away by just a smidge. There he was in his light blue denim jeans and his oversized beige sweater. That sweater really did suit him, she had to admit. He was actually, handsome. He noticed her silence. "How is it?"  
"You-" What should she say? Cute? Handsome? Would he even understand a compliment like that if she said it? Instead, she just gulped, trying to get herself together and just say, "It looks great."  
"Oh good." Yeolie grinned, making her heart feel like it were about to burst out of her chest. What was this strange feeling deep inside? Whatever it was, she hoped it would go away.  
"Let's go get you some shoes now. What do you want?"  
"I don't know."  
"You can know if you really want to. You picked out your own clothes, didn't you? Just look around and see what you like, it's not that hard."  
"Okay." He immediately turned around and grabbed the first pair he saw in front of him and showed her.  
"Did you even look at them?" She asked and he shook his head. She sighed but smiled. "They look very nice."  
After Marianne paid for the shoes, Yeolie was all ready to be safely out in public. They walked back to the apartment, Yeolie staying right by her side. She had to get home and start doing some research to see if sorcery like this was even possible; which it totally isn't and it can't be, but she couldn't help but find it in herself to actually start believing him. He was so innocent, pure, sunshine, so...Yeolie.  
"What's the earliest you can remember?" She found herself asking him.  
"I'm not sure. I know I was really young. When you told me to go back to where I came from, all I could remember was that tree just outside the woods. I think it's because that's where I had wandered to when I got lost somehow. I think I was waiting there for someone."  
"Who were you waiting for?"  
"I don't know. I think I remember a brother. Maybe two brothers?" Yeolie looked up in thought. "I remember being in the woods and then I thought I smelled something. I guess I wandered too far and got lost and I ended up on that highway. I think I was staying by that tree waiting for whoever I was with to come find me."  
"The person who picked you up told me they tried finding your family but no one ever claimed you." Marianne frowned, "Which is why you're with me."  
"Don't be sad! That is not a sad thing!" Yeolie smiled with enthusiasm. "I'm so happy you're with me. I'd much rather be with you than in that prison or by that tree. I like you much better."  
"I'm flattered." Marianne said with less enthusiasm but still felt just a little bit flattered nonetheless.  
"And since I am human now, I would like to upgrade my name."  
"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"  
"Chanyeol. Or Channie, or Chan, Chanyeolie! I don't know, you pick."  
"I think Chanyeol is just fine, Chanyeolie." Marianne giggled and nudged his side with her elbow.  
"Now it's official. I, Park Chanyeol, formally known and Yeolie, am officially starting my first day being human!" Not even a second later while they were passing the dog park, "Chanyeol" immediately ran off to go run and play with the other dogs.  
"A for effort. Sort of." Marianne said to herself, watching Chanyeol laugh and play with the dogs as if he were still one of them. When she saw him starting to enthusiastically roll in the grass and dirt, that was when she knew she had to put her foot down. "Yeolie, no! How many times have I told you no rolling in the dirt?"  
"But, Marianne! Rolling in it is so much more fun than not rolling in it!" Chanyeol giggled, continuing to do it anyway.  
"No! Bad boy, that's a no no!" Marianne pointed her finger at him, "Get up right now."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Let's go. Say goodbye to your friends."  
Chanyeol pet all the dogs and rubbed his face against theirs as his way of saying goodbye. Once Marianne got him home into the apartment, she noticed he was now covered in dirt with blades of grass in his now messy hair.  
"Oh great. Now you have to have another bath." Marianne whined then noticed Chanyeol's eyes go big at the sound of the word "bath".  
She looked at him and he looked back at her, both in silence. He looked at her and she looked back at him, none making a single move. She had a feeling of what he was going to do and her hunch was proven right when he suddenly sprinted off towards her bedroom.  
"Get back here!" She shouted, running after him.  
"No!" Chanyeol ran into her room and dove under the bed, only half his body being able to fit.  
"I can still see you!"  
"No you can't! I'm invisible! Ah!" Marianne tugged on his legs to pull him out from underneath her bed.  
"What's wrong with taking a bath?"  
"It's evil!"  
"It is not, now go." Marianne dragged him out of the room and into the bathroom. "I'll have to wash your clothes now and you're lucky I bought you pajamas."  
"I don't know what to do though." Chanyeol pouted and finally stood up so she would stop dragging him against his will.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're the one who always gave me a bath."  
Marianne could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks again, "As a human, you have to be able to do it yourself. And don't use the dog shampoo, just use mine. Got it?"  
Chanyeol hummed in response, his smile bringing out his cheeks and reaching his eyes so they would squint.  
"Good. Just leave your clothes in a pile outside the door so I can wash them and do not, I repeat, do not leave this bathroom without a towel on."  
"Okay."  
She was happy when she did as he asked with leaving his clothes outside the door. She brought them to the laundry room down the hall and tossed them into the washing machine. After about a half hour, she began to wonder what was taking him so long. Knocking on the bathroom door, she still heard the shower water running following the faint sound of him giggling.  
"Yeolie, what are you doing in there?" She called out to him. When he didn't answer, she knocked again, "Yeolie!"  
"It's nice in here, Marianne!" He cheerfully replied. "I had no idea hot water felt so good and relaxing!"  
"You've been in there for over a half hour. I think it's time to come out."  
"No!"  
"Oh, so you make a big fuss and don't wanna go in, and now you don't want to get out?" Marianne rolled her eyes, "I don't want you wasting my water and running up my bill. Finish up and get out. I brought you your jammies."  
"Okay!" After a few moments she finally heard the water shut off and she opened the door a smidge so she could hand him his pajamas. Once he was fully dressed, he opened the door with his hair dripping wet.  
"Here, you need to dry off." Marianne grabbed the towel and put it on his head to dry his hair. No matter how hard she concentrated, she still couldn't shake her noticing of him staring at her the entire time. After his hair, she dapped the end of the towel onto his neck and face to rid of the water droplets that remained. Why was that feeling in her heart returning? Why was it racing like crazy? Why was he staring at her like that? It was like he was looking right through her so curiously and intimately yet so innocently. Not able to take whatever atmosphere was growing around them, she stopped drying him and gulped down the lump in her throat. "There, you're good now."  
She immediately ran off to her room, Chanyeol following. When she got into her room, he didn't hesitate trying to getting into the bed right next to her.  
"What are you doing?" She tried pushing him off, but it was no use since he was so solid.  
"You always let me sleep next to you."  
"That was different. You were a dog then. It's a little weird now."  
"Where should I sleep then? I think my bed down there is a little small for me now."  
"Okay, fine. You can sleep down at the bottom. But if you so much as try coming up here, you're dead." She pointed her finger warningly at him.  
"Yay! Thank you!" Chanyeol made his way down to the foot of the bed and curled up by her feet. "How's this?"  
"Fine." She replied, making him all giggly and roll over before curling up his long legs again and shut his eyes. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Marianne." He said blissfully as he happily fell asleep.  
Marianne scoffed and turned out the light. There were still many questions yet to be answered with him. Where did he come from, who was he with? And how did he end up going from her sweet loving beagle to this giant sweet loving man?  
"Who are you, Chanyeol?" She whispered, looking down at his sleeping form. "What are you?"


	5. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan faces a harsh reality. Yeolie runs into a few familiar faces.

Puppy Love  
Learning:  
"Where are you going?" Minseok called out to him.  
"She's alive. I'm going to save her before I really lose her." Luhan replied before running off across the woods with Miyoung. "Don't worry, Miyoung. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll never let anything happen to you again. Never..."  
Luhan ran out of the woods and into the city. Once he got to the hospital, he immediately rushed into the E.R and begged anyone on staff for help.  
"Please, you have to save her." Luhan cried, running alongside the doctors and nurses down the hall. They had quickly laid Miyoung's body onto a stretcher and wheeled her to the operating room, Luhan still holding tight onto her hand.  
"We're going to do everything we can." One of the nurses assured him. Once the doors to the operating room opened, he had no choice but to release Miyoung's limp hand and stay outside. On some sudden instinct, he grabbed the wrist of the last nurse and pulled her to face him.  
"You have to understand," He looked at her worriedly, panic in his voice, "She's different from others. We are different. She's strong, but I'm worried that half of what she is won't be enough. You have to promise me you'll do everything you can to save her."  
"I-I'm just an intern. I don't know if I can promise you that-"  
"Promise me. You can do it, I know you can." Luhan looked into her eyes, "Please."  
She looked right back at him, her fear soon transforming into determination.  
"I promise."  
Luhan nodded and changed so he was now holding her hand firmly, "Thank you."  
The second he let go of her hand and she rushed through the doors, he heard the heart monitor flat line.  
"We've lost her pulse!" He heard from the other side of the door.  
"No." Luhan muttered going to the door which he knew was useless since it was now locked. "No!"  
Through the small window, he saw the doctors and nurses move in haste, the intern wasting no time in doing compressions and CPR.  
"We have to try shocking her heart!" Luhan heard her yell. He pressed his palms to the window, his eyes continuing to make tears, his own heart not being able to stop erratically beating.  
"You have to save her." He said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Please..."  
Just then, he heard Miyoung's heart monitor start beeping once again. He sighed in relief, wanting to run in and hug that intern and thank her over and over. Interrupting his moment of peace, he heard his phone begin to ring in his back pocket. He only socialized with so many people, so who could possibly be calling while all of this was going on? There was no doubt that Minseok and Sehun went back to the rest of the pack and told them what had happened with Miyoung. If they had, then that meant...  
Luhan quickly pulled out his phone and saw the caller ID, proving his hunch. Before he could answer, his wolf ears once again heard the beeping of the heart monitor silence and convert back into a flattened line.  
"Miyoung!" Luhan cried, banging his fist against the door. He saw Miyoung lying still, her chest no longer making faint movements to comfort him that she was alive. The doctors, the nurses, that intern, they controlled their panic and continued trying to revive her. Luhan noticed his phone still continuing to ring. Clicking answer, he put the phone to his ear, still looking into the small window at his Miyoung.  
"Yeah, Kris." Luhan sighed heavily, devastation overwhelming him,"Something happened..."

_______

 

The sun shining through Marianne's window was enough to alert her awake, following the soft yet loud chirping of the birds. Rubbing her tired eyes, she wondered why she felt so warm. Did someone crank up the heat overnight? Looking down, she saw the source, the source being her Yeolie who was now Chanyeol.  
He was still fast asleep with his arms wrapped completely around her legs with his head using her thigh as his pillow. His legs were stretched out completely, his right leg draped over her feet so far his own foot hung off the edge of the bed. His mouth was slightly open, his pursed lips being extra pursed from being in such a relaxed state of sleep. He did seem peaceful. She almost didn't want to disturb him, but then she reminded herself that he was koala'd around her for who knows how long through the night.  
"Hey!" Marianne woke him by smacking his head repeatedly, causing him to make a loud snort due to being pulled out of such a peaceful sleep. He sat up immediately in panic and looked around for any sign of an intruder, only to relax once he turned and saw it was only Marianne.  
"You scared me." He looked at her with his beautiful doe eyes in surprise. He put his hand to his heart to emphasize, "Why did you hit me?"  
"Don't you remember what I said to you last night?" Marianne sat up as well. "I told you to not come up on my side of the bed, did I not?"  
"And?"  
"And!" Marianne repeated. "You did it anyway!"  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Chanyeol frowned, tilting his head in shame. "You're angry with me. I don't deserve to be in your presence."  
"Where are you going?" She watched him get off the bed and slowly make his way to the door. The way he turned around with that incredibly sad look on his face had to be the most precious yet sad thing she'd ever seen. His expression was as if she had slapped him across his face. She couldn't help but feel guilty. "Oh will you stop looking at me like that? I'm not that angry with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really."  
"Oh good!" He suddenly smiled, "I was so afraid you were going to hate me forever."  
"Don't be stupid, why would I do that?" Marianne got out of the bed and went past Chanyeol so she could go into the bathroom. With the door open, she looked at her freshly woken up state. The messy long black hair, the dark circles beneath her eyes, her bare face, the morning breath, she couldn't help but shudder a little. "Another day, another morning of some serious pampering to fix whatever is going on here."  
In the reflection of the mirror, she saw Chanyeol standing in the doorway. What was he doing just standing there like that? She realized he was staring at her with a look of pure admiration on his happy face with his hands folded behind his back, swaying his shoulders cutely and tilting his head slightly to the side. Why was he staring at her like that?  
"What?" She asked, looking at his reflection.  
"Huh?" Chanyeol snapped himself back into reality. Did he realize he was staring? "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I've always loved how you look in the morning." He replied, a flush of red rushing to his large ears. He tilted his head again, except this time in bashfulness before leaving her be so he could change out of his pajamas and into one of his new outfits.  
Was that pink filling her cheeks? Looking in the mirror now, she figured her hair didn't look absolutely horrible. She guessed she could work the messy hair look. While brushing her teeth, she looked back into the mirror at the reflection where Chanyeol had been standing, thinking again about what he had just said a minute ago. Why was she feeling so giddy? Why didn't she even care that she kept smiling to herself like an idiot? After she finished in the bathroom, she heard an odd sound coming from the kitchen. It sounded like something splashing in water.  
"Yeolie?"  
Marianne peeked into the kitchen, at first not seeing any sign of him. Following the sound, she recalled Yeolie's water bowl and quickly looked down next to the fridge. Yep. He was on his hands and knees drinking out of it.  
"Yeolie!" She shouted, making him stop drinking and look up at her, drops of water dripping from his chin. "That is disgusting! Not to mention weird."  
"It's Chanyeol, remember?" He pouted up at her, "And I'm thirsty."  
"Then drink out of a glass like a normal person!" She sighed, holding out her hand to him, "Get up."  
He immediately took her hand and stood, their eye contact quickly shifting back to him looking down at her and her way up at him. She sighed again and showed him the glass cups in the cabinet, taking one out and pouring in some fresh water.  
"Here." She handed the glass to him. He took it into his hand and looked at her with a confused expression then looking down at the transparent substance. After sniffing it and trying to stick his tongue down into the liquid, he managed to figure out to put the glass to his lips and pour the water into his mouth.  
"This is way easier." Chanyeol giggled, taking more gulps until the glass was empty.  
"Yeah, can't wait until what happens teaching you how to eat properly." Marianne muttered to herself. Not a second after he put the glass down on the counter, Marianne saw his ears perk and he lifted his nose as if he were catching a sudden smell. "What now?"  
"Someone's coming! Someone's at the door!" Chanyeol grew excitedly anxious and sprinted over to the door. He repeated over and over again, "Someone's coming! Someone's coming! Someone's at the door! Someone's at the door!"  
"Okay, I heard you the first ten times, calm down." Marianne made her way over to the door, making him move back. Looking through the peephole, she saw who she already suspected. "It's Luhan."  
"Luhan?" Chanyeol's grin immediately faded. He put on a grumpy face, "Why is he here?"  
"It's Saturday."  
"Oh yeah!" Chanyeol's grin made a devilish return as he punched his fist into his other hand, "Another day of beating that Luhan at running!"  
"As true as that would be, I have no idea what he's gonna say when he sees you."  
"You know I can hear you." Luhan's voice came from the other side of the door. Marianne sighed and opened the door for him.  
"Hey, Luhan." She greeted him awkwardly. Of course Luhan immediately noticed Chanyeol's presence and looked him up and down with curiosity.  
"Who's this?" Luhan gestured to Chanyeol who wasn't taking his eyes off of him. Luhan had a familiar stench, stance, and eyes. Chanyeol knew since he first saw him. Luhan was not human, and he could see how Luhan felt about Marianne whenever he was in the room. If he had reasons to not like Luhan, those would be his reasons.  
"This? Oh, this is Yeol-Chanyeol. This is Chanyeol." Marianne smiled nervously, trying to ease the tension that was obviously beginning to grow with him and Chanyeol. "He-um, he's my friend and he's staying with me for a while."  
"Friend?" Luhan wanted to laugh. Luhan could smell the stench emitting from him. This guy was just as out of this world as Luhan was and Luhan wasn't sure if he liked the idea of him staying under the same roof as Marianne. "You never told me you got a new friend."  
"I'm telling you now." Marianne rocked back and forth on her feet.  
"I'm Yeolie!" Chanyeol grinned and got himself close to Marianne so he could put his arm around her shoulders. "You remember me, right?"  
"Yeolie, as in, her dog Yeolie?"  
"Yep!" Chanyeol squinted. To Marianne's surprise, Luhan scoffed, rolling his eyes, and waved his finger at him.  
"I always knew there was something odd with you."  
"Hold on, what?" Marianne interrupted. "Back it up. You knew something about this?"  
"I had suspicions. I couldn't have been a hundred percent sure until he changed, which he now obviously has. So, suspicion confirmed." Luhan walked into the kitchen as if he lived there and got himself a bottle of a sports drink out of the fridge.  
"And you just decided to not tell me anything?"  
"Would you have believed me if I did?" Luhan frowned on the inside because he knows she definitely would not have. There are so many things he could tell her that she would never believe even now. So how could he possibly explain anything without revealing the whole truth of himself?  
"I guess not. I'm still having trouble believing it." Marianne watched as Chanyeol obviously zoned out of the conversation and ran over to the window to look outside.   
"Hey guys! There's someone walking by outside!" Chanyeol put his hands on the window glass. "He's right there! There he goes!  Oh, he's gone now. Nevermind."  
Marianne shook her head and looked back at Luhan, "What do you know about this? Like, does this happen to people's pets often or what? Because all I found when I tried searching online was just a bunch of anime."  
"I'll tell you what I can." Luhan closed the sports bottle, sighing to himself. He'll just tell her everything about Chanyeol. There would be no need to reveal himself. That is a story for another time. "Come on, let's go run."  
Marianne took Chanyeol with her on her run with Luhan as she always did. Only this time Chanyeol wasn't on a leash even though it seemed like he could still use one. He was easily distracted, but Marianne managed to bribe him to run beside her with food. They ran all the way down to the park, where Chanyeol was free to roam around and play with the other dogs and sniff the flowers. Luhan had Marianne sit down next to him on one of the park benches while they sipped their sports drink and catch their breath.  
"He must have recently turned two years old. That's usually the age when hybrids like him transform." Luhan explained, "So that would make him about twenty four now in our years."  
"I'm sorry but did you just use the word hybrid?"  
"Yeah. He's a hybrid of a dog, which means there is a pack out there that had him at some point."  
"He told me he remembers a little of his family." Marianne watched Chanyeol play out in the field, looking so happy and bright like the sun. "He said he got separated from them and that's how he ended up wandering to the highway where he was found. It doesn't matter anyway, though. They had all the time in the world to find him and take him back. As big of a pain in the butt he is, which he really is, I don't know anymore. I just can't see myself giving him back to anyone. Not even the ones that had him first."  
Luhan looked at her and did everything he could to hide his heartbreak even though it was threatening to burst out of him. He could see what was happening now even if she couldn't. Why was life so unfair? Chanyeol had obviously chosen her, that much had been clear to him since she first brought him home. But he had chosen her too. He has been sure of it for so long. Miyoung didn't choose him. He hoped and hoped Marianne would see him the way he saw her. She was supposed to be his second chance. Why did she have to end up being the same?  
"How do you know about all this anyway?" Marianne's voice brought him back from the past.  
"Huh?" Luhan perked up his head, quickly thinking of something to say, "I-I had a friend who was something similar."  
"Had?"  
"Yeah." Luhan nodded. He couldn't keep this secret forever. He had to tell her in his own way. "It was almost three years ago. She was my best, most closest friend."  
"You had feelings for her, didn't you?" Luhan almost smiled at her words. She could read him like an open book when it came to his feelings for once. He nodded to answer her question. "What happened to her?"  
"She-" Luhan looked at her then at his knees, his mind remembering that dreadful night. "-She died."  
"Oh." Marianne frowned, "Luhan, if you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"  
"She was a wolf hybrid in the greatest pack there ever was. She and one of her friends in her pack got into a fight with another pack. That friend insisted on fighting, and because of that, she refused to leave so she could help him. She ended up getting hurt really bad." Luhan kept his eyes at his feet, trying to fight the tears he could feel coming. "The hospital did what they could, but the damage had already been done. There was nothing they could do to fix it. Being there in the hospital was the last time I ever got to see her."  
"What was her name?"  
"Miyoung." Luhan finally lifted his head to turn his gaze towards Marianne. "Park Miyoung."  
"Sounds like she was really great." Marianne placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
"Yeah." Luhan didn't break his eyes away from hers. "She was."  
Chanyeol smiled and giggled with joy as he ran across the field. When someone threw a ball for their own golden retriever, Chanyeol also ran to catch the ball. The dog owner ended up throwing it too far, making it land over by the trees leading to the forest. The retriever gave up and went back to the owner while Chanyeol didn't hesitate to continue running until he got to the trees.  
After sniffing a little and looking around, he found the ball resting on top of some leaves that had fallen to the ground. When he picked up the ball, he heard the distinct sound of someone stepping on and snapping a twig somewhere nearby in the woods. Looking up, he saw someone standing in front of him, someone very familiar.  
"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's eyes widened and lit up as did his smile.  
"Yeol? Is that you?" A blonde haired Baekhyun, who was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a matching button up shirt but no shoes, replied with his jaw dropped. Upon hearing that name being said, three more heads poked out from behind each individual tree they were behind.  
"Was is he doing over there?" Marianne saw Chanyeol standing at the edge of the woods with a ball in his hand, but he wasn't paying any mind to it anymore. It seemed like he had spotted someone and had spoken to them. Who could he possibly be talking to? A curious feeling in her stomach, she got up from the bench and ran up to him, Luhan following behind her. "Chanyeol, what are you doing?"  
She turned to see what he was looking at and saw four young men standing there, the shortest one in the middle smiling, making his eyes look like small crescent moons.  
"Hello there. I'm Suho. And this is Baekhyun, Chen, and Yixing." He greeted her with a little wave. "We're Yeolie's pack."


	6. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeolie's past is revealed. Past dangers threaten to return.

Puppy Love  
Visitors:

"Luhan!"  Kai ran down the hall up to Luhan with the others behind him. "I'm so sorry. We got here as soon as we could."  
"It's fine." Luhan said but didn't look up at any of them. His voice sounded hoarse and it looked like he had only recently stopped crying. "You're here now. That's what matters."  
"Luhan, I can't help but think it's my fault." Kai's voice trembled as he too began to cry. "If I hadn't blown off my watch duty and made her do it instead, then..then-"  
"Stop it." Luhan glanced up from his spot on the floor. For the past two hours, he sat against the wall  crying next to the door of the ICU. "It's not your fault. It's mine."  
"Don't say that, Luhan."  Minseok chimed in next to Kai.  
"It should've been me."  
"How is it your fault, Luhan? Or Kai's? Or any of us?" Kyungsoo came to the front of the group. "It was Jinwoo. We all loved Miyoung, but that shouldn't mean we should all sit here feeling sorry for ourselves."  
"Kyungsoo is right." Sehun nodded. "We should be talking about how we are going to make Jinwoo pay for what he did. Where the hell is Kris? We need him more than ever right now."  
"He's on his way." Luhan finally stood. "I told him everything. He's coming all the way from Ulsan. He might not get here until tomorrow."  
"Luhan?" The intern nurse from before opened the door and stepped out while holding the door open with her hand. "The doctor let you in on everything, right?"  
Luhan nodded in response.  
"Are there any relatives of Park Miyoung that are here or that you know of?"  
"Miyoung's half brother is on his way here from Ulsan. Her mother is in America. The doctor already contacted her."  
"Okay. Then for the time being, I guess one or two of you can come in at a time. You want to come in first?"  
"Sure." Luhan nodded his head and went into the room her, leaving the rest of the pack to wait out in the hall. The sight in front of him when he walked in broke his heart into a million pieces. She was so still. So absent. So lifeless.  
If what the doctor said was true, then that was it. The Miyoung he had always known, always loved, was gone...

____________

Marianne turned to see what Chanyeol was looking at and saw four young men standing there, the shortest one in the middle smiling, making his eyes look like small crescent moons.  
"Hello there. I'm Suho. And this is Baekhyun, Chen, and Yixing." He greeted her with a little wave. "We're Yeolie's pack."  
"H-How could this be?"Marianne looked at Chanyeol then back at the pack. "How did you find us?"  
"Purely coincidence." Baekhyun smiled a box smile so big his eyes squinted. "And who might you be?"  
"I-I'm Marianne. I'm Chanyeol's-" She had no idea how to answer this question now. What was she to Chanyeol? What was Chanyeol to her? Now that he was human, she knew she could no longer call herself his owner. "-Friend."  
"Any friend of Yeolie's is a friend of ours." The handsome on called Yixing made his way to the front, revealing the dimples on his cheeks.  
"It's so great to see you again, brother!" Chen cheered like a dinosaur, proceeding to run and tackle Chanyeol to the ground with Baekhyun assisting him. The three group hugged and rolled on the ground together, Chanyeol's laugh never having been brighter. Luhan rolled his eyes at the sight and pulled out his protein bar, of course immediately regretting that decision as soon as he tore off the wrapper.  
"Food?"  
"I smell food." Chen and Baekhyun lifted their heads and sniffed. The two of them scrambled to their feet and surrounded Luhan.  
"Can I have some?" Baekhyun made sure to put on his cute face and batted his eyelashes.  
"No." Luhan replied with no enthusiasm and took a bite of the bar.  
"Please, just one little piece?" Chen pouted his lip and rounded his eyes.  
"Just one."  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
Having had enough, Luhan quietly growled at them and let his eyes turn red to scare them off. It seemed to work since the two whined and backed up. Luhan noticed Chanyeol didn't make a move towards him for the food. Instead, he just sat in his spot on the ground with his long legs crisscrossed.  
"Not hungry for once?" Luhan down at him.  
"No, Marianne taught me not to beg." Chanyeol stuck out his chin.  
"At least you finally learned one thing." Marianne sighed, leaving the three stooges to go back to their playing out in the field.  
"They're how old now and they still act like pups." Suho shook his head. "Thanks for looking after Yeolie for me."  
"So, he truly is Yeolie, isn't he?" Marianne looked out at Chanyeol playing with his brothers.  
"If you don't mind me asking, Marianne, how did you end up meeting our Yeol in the first place?" Yixing stepped forward.  
"He was found on the highway just outside the woods two years ago. I've had him ever since."  
"Oh that is a huge relief." Suho put his hand to his heart, "I was always so worried he had gotten into trouble or was in danger of some sort. We tried searching for him for so long, but we never thought he had actually wandered out of the woods."  
"Why did he wander off?" Marianne asked which made Suho's expression become worrisome. "What is it?"  
"That day..." Suho felt his pulse race at the memory, "We were attacked."  
"Attacked? Who attacked you?" Who would dare threaten and try to harm a father and his innocent pups? Who would be so heartless to do such a thing.  
"A wolf pack." Yixing answered since Suho was obviously becoming too anxious to say anything further. "I had just shifted into this form when they came. I think they said something about us being a nuisance to the woods and they attacked us. I don't know if they just wanted to scare us away, or if they were really trying to rid of us."  
"And what happened to Chanyeol?"  
"Yeol, Chen and Baekhyun were still newborn pups at the time. When we were attacked, I told them to go hide."  
"We had a special hiding place for the little ones." Suho finally spoke up. "Baekhyun and Chen made it, but Yeolie had gotten lost. He was so scared that he kept going further and further away until he made it out of the woods, I guess."  
Marianne didn't hesitate to run off to Chanyeol after hearing their words. Her poor Yeolie. So small, so scared, so lost. She couldn't bear to think what could've happened to him if he wasn't found when he was.  
______  
"I can't really remember where I came from. You're all I know, Marianne."  
"When you told me to go back to where I came from, all I could remember was that tree just outside the woods. I think I was waiting there for someone."  
______  
"Oh, Marianne!" Chanyeol waved happily when he saw her approaching. When he noticed that she looked upset, his smile faded to a worried look. She even bumped into someone, of course quickly apologizing before continuing her way towards him. "Marianne, what is it-"  
Marianne cut him off by throwing her arms around his tall figure, her head just being able to reach his chest. He was wearing the red button down shirt she had bought for him. It was covered in his scent now and he was so warm. Her arms were linked tight around him with her face hidden in his chest, fearing she might cry if she were to look up at his precious face.  
"M-Marianne," Chanyeol suddenly felt his heart pumping out of his chest. Could she feel it? What was this feeling inside of himself? Why was she suddenly like this? "What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry, Yeolie." Marianne tried her hardest to kept her tears from falling. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry you were so scared back then. I'm sorry I couldn't always be there to protect you."  
Chanyeol found himself chuckling nervously for a moment at her words, but stopped and decided to reciprocate her actions and wrap his arms around her shoulders.  
"This is my first hug." He found himself saying. "I hope it's okay."  
"It's fine." She replied. She couldn't hold it in anymore no matter how hard she tried. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye.  
"What are you doing?" Chanyeol broke away from their hug and used his hands to lift her head so he could observe her carefully. He looked at the droplet running down her cheek with curiosity and wiped it away with his thumb. "Are you crying?" He then smiled, continuing to hold her face in his hands. "I've never seen you cry before. Looks like we both had firsts today."  
She couldn't help but laugh a little at his words. To comfort her, and just so he could feel the flutter in his heart again, he put her head back to his chest and patted her back in his own initiated hug. In that moment, he couldn't help but think about what his brother Chen had said to him just moments before Marianne had ran up to him.  
________  
"You know we would gladly accept you back into the pack, buddy." Baekhyun grinned his eye smile cutely, giving Chanyeol a slap on the back after they finished their running around.  
"Yeah, you know it." Chen added, "But if you'd rather stay here with Marianne, we would totally understand. Whatever makes you happy."  
"Oh you know I love you guys!" Chanyeol playfully slapped them back. "You guys are my brothers, my family. I've already missed so much time with you."  
"That's true and all, but why are you staring at Marianne over there?" Baekhyun smirked, "You like her don't you? You like her like her!"  
"Shh! Don't say it so loud!" Chanyeol attempted to jump on him to keep him quiet. He felt a heat rising to his cheeks, turning them pink. "But yeah, I do like her. Like her like her. I always have, since I first saw her walk by the window of that prison I was in and she looked at me. All I could think about was wondering when I would be able to see her again. It was when I saw her that I started to no longer feel afraid. And when I finally saw her again and she took me home, I knew I never felt happier than I did in that moment."  
"Wow, you got it bad." Baekhyun let out a gasp. Baekhyun could definitely see it, as could Chen. It was sooner than anyone could have expected, but it happened. Chanyeol had found his mate.  
"Yeol, we are your brothers, and we are your family, which is why I am going to say this." Chen looked at his brother seriously. "You should stay here with her. It's what is best for you."  
"Yeah." Baekhyun agreed, "We'll always get together and play and stuff. But you should stay with Marianne if you really feel that way about her."  
"You think so?" Chanyeol looked at his smaller brothers.  
"Of course. What kind of brothers would we be if we tried to take you away? You'll just end up resenting us if we did." Chen reached up and put his arm around Chanyeol's broad shoulders. "Congratulations brother."  
_______  
Chanyeol smiled in content to himself at the feeling of Marianne in his arms. He wanted to tell her not to worry or be sorry for anything, but he knew he didn't have to. She knew everything he wanted to say just from his hold alone.  
"What's going on over there?" Yixing asked Chen and Baekhyun when they arrived over.  
"I think you know." Baekhyun smirked at his cousin.  
"How does Yeol manage to find his so fast and I have yet to get mine?" Yixing sighed to himself, only to have Chen and Baekhyun start teasing him as they both tackled him like the true pups they were.  
"Hey, Suho." Luhan threw away his wrapper and approached Suho, "This wolf pack who attacked you. Do you know who they were?"  
"They never gave their names, but the leader-" Suho blinked as he recalled a memory, "-He looked like he had just recently been in a fight. He was really angry and I think he decided to take his anger out on us."  
"You said he looked like he was recently in a fight? Were there any marks on his body?"  
"Not so much his body but his face." Suho pointed to his own left cheek. "He had fresh scratches on his face. They were still bleeding when he found us."  
Luhan's eyes grew big as he remembered.  
______  
Jinwoo managed to shove Miyoung off of himself and strike her only to have her strike back with just as much force, only she had released her claws to deeply scratch his face.  
______  
"I know exactly who attacked you." Luhan grabbed Suho's shoulder, "Suho, I think it was be best if you and your pack don't return into these woods until this issue is resolved. It's too dangerous, do you understand?"  
"You're a wolf too." Suho glanced up at him, "I can smell it."  
"It's okay, you can trust me." Luhan assured him, "I lost someone to this person, this wolf. He's dangerous. You and your family will be in danger the longer you are in there."  
"No offense, Luhan, but if I may ask, why do you care so much about our safety?"  
"Because you are Chanyeol's family." Luhan turned and looked at Marianne and Chanyeol together, his heart breaking more with each second he stared. "If any of you were to get hurt, then Chanyeol will be hurt, which will make her hurt too. I won't let that happen."  
Unknown to them, he was already watching from afar. The one Marianne had bumped into was him. Watching from across the street, he called one of his pack members, being sure to hold his phone on the opposite side of his facial scars.  
"Hey, it's Jinwoo." He grinned evilly, watching them. "I think I finally found her."


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriane and Chanyeol grow closer. Luhan has a surprise greeting from old friends.

Puppy Love  
Hope:

"Tell me, Sandra. Do you think she'll pull through?"  
"I don't know. I wish I could say yes." The intern nurse, Sandra, replied. "You have to realize though, that even if she does come out of her coma...I mean...You saw the scans. The long term memory damage would be so severe and we don't know what else could be wrong if she wakes up-"  
"Don't say if. There can't be ifs." Luhan looked at her. "Whatever ends up happening, we can fix it. I know we can."  
"Then what will we do?"  
"When she wakes up, she'll be in danger." Luhan thought of Jinwoo. He couldn't ever let Jinwoo find her. "She'll have to live out in the world like everyone else. It's what's best for her."  
"How will you do that?"  
"By cutting off any trace that leads back to Jinwoo, or our pack, her wolf side, even me. If it's erased from her memory then it must stay erased from her memory. Her mom in America gave her an English name. She can start going by that instead."  
"If it helps, you can transfer her to my university so I can help too."  
"You'd be willing to do that? You've done more than enough already."  
"I'm in too deep to just walk away now, aren't I?" Sandra giggled awkwardly. Luhan placed his hand briefly on her shoulder.  
"Thank you for everything you've done. I don't think she'd be here right now if it weren't for you." Luhan looked back at Miyoung. "Our pack will have to keep their distance from now on."  
"Where does that leave you?"  
"Me? I will do my best keeping an eye on her just in case all of this isn't enough. She could remember everything one day, she also might not. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even if she never remembers, I'll still be there to befriend her all over again. Never again will I leave her side. Ever..."  
___________________

Marianne had already went back to her apartment to change into clothes more appropriate for work. Deciding on her dark blue blouse that she tucked into her black jeans with matching dark blue heels, she made her way down the street with Chanyeol of course right by her side.  
"So where's that Luhan?" Chanyeol's deep voice broke the silence between them as they walked together.  
"I'm not sure. Last I saw, he was with your family. He's talking with them somewhere now I guess."  
Chanyeol nodded, "Okay. He better not keep them too long though. I don't want to get bored sitting in your coffee place all day."  
"Hey, you're the one who wouldn't stop whining about being left alone at the apartment."  
"I'm sorry I can't help it. Every time you leave I get sad. I would always think you would be gone forever."  
"That's just your two dimensional dog way of thinking." Marianne nudged his side to wipe the frown off his face. "I'll never be gone forever."  
"You promise?" He looked at her with hope and joy in his lit up eyes.  
"Of course." She smiled up at his tall figure.  
He smiled his thousand watt smile in content at her words. Passing by them, he noticed a boy and girl walking together like he and Marianne were. They were smiling like he and Marianne were, too. The only difference was that the boy and girl who passed them had their hands together with their fingers entwined. Chanyeol turned his head to follow his gaze at the two in his curiosity at what they were doing and why. His gaze shifted from the couple down to Marianne's hand that was ever so close to his own. He cocked his head to the side as the idea came to his mind, thinking about whether or not he should do it.  
"What are you doing?" Marianne looked down at the feeling of Chanyeol taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers like the couple he saw. Looking up at him, she saw him make a small half smile at her, his eyes holding so much affection behind them.  
"Seemed like the thing to do." He shrugged, his simple words making her heart flutter.  
Luhan wasn't there when Marianne and Chanyeol arrived at the coffee shop. She hoped he wouldn't be too late coming in because she knew how big a fit Kyungsoo would have if he did.  
"Hey, Kyungsoo?" Marianne called out to her boss who was just finishing handing coffee to a customer. "I have a friend here who is going to be here while I'm on my shift. He'll just be sitting in the corner over there, is that okay?"  
"This is a coffee shop, what the hell do I care?" Kyungsoo grumpily replied, as he usually would, before retreating back into the kitchen.  
"Okay then," Marianne took Chanyeol to the table in the corner by the window and sat him down, "You're going to sit here for today. The bathroom is right over there just in case, and snacks are on me. And just to make sure you don't get bored, you can have this."  
Marianne handed Chanyeol a tablet with headphones already plugged in.  
"What's this?" He looked at the device in confusion.  
"It's my iPad. You can watch whatever you want on it. Youtube videos, movies, dramas, anything. And you wear these so only you can hear it." Marianne grabbed the headphones and put them on his ears.  
"I don't think this will keep me occupied all day, Marianne." Chanyeol said in disbelief while looking at the list of drama shows in disinterest.  
"How you doing there, Yeolie?" Marianne asked, a few hours into her shift.  
"Shh." Chanyeol shushed her, not taking his bloodshot eyes off the drama playing on the tablet.  
"And kdramas have claimed yet another soul." Marianne giggled to herself while going back to work. "Maybe they'll teach him to behave like an actual human."  
"I'm here!" Luhan burst through the cafe door.  
"Damn it, Luhan! What kept you all this time?" Kyungsoo made sure to raise his voice at his friend.  
"I'm sorry. I got held up." Luhan gave Kyungsoo a certain look, letting him know it wasn't something he could just say aloud. It was about talking to Suho and Yixing more about Jinwoo after all.  
"Don't let it happen again." Kyungsoo grumbled. His expression suddenly changed when he looked out the window and saw a few familiar faces, "Look out. Visitors."  
"What visitors?" Luhan scoffed before turning around to see just who the visitors were.  
"Hey, Luhan!" Kai waved happily.  
"What's up?" Sehun waved with him.  
Luhan's jaw dropped in shock at seeing them. Why were they here? They knew they had to keep their distance from Marianne. Why would they come when Marianne was clearly here?  
"What-What are you guys doing here?" Luhan asked, attempting to keep his tone nonchalant.  
"We're here for coffee, of course." Minseok grinned mischievously, letting Luhan know they definitely came with different intentions. They came to see Marianne.  
"Oh no, you have to leave." Luhan attempted to usher them to the door, "You know you can't be here."  
"What's the problem, Lu?" Marianne approached with a happy expression, "It's okay, you guys. You don't have to leave."  
"See? The lady said we can stay." Sehun smirked at Luhan, making Luhan want to growl at him.  
"You guys can sit right here!" Marianne gestured to the booth table and they gladly sat. "What would you like?"  
Minseok raised his hand, "I would like a large hot coffee, light and sweet please."  
"Just a small hot coffee for me." Kai raised his hand next, "You can surprise me with how you make it."  
"Okay, and for you?" Marianne looked at Sehun who was sitting at the end of the booth.  
"A medium iced french vanilla swirl latte with whole milk and exactly four packets of sugar with whipped cream on top."  
"Wow, you're just as fancy and picky as my friend Sandra." Marianne laughed as she tried to keep up with writing it all down. "Now if you could just give me all your names I can go ahead and get started."  
All three of their expressions fell at her words. What else were they planning to expect anyway? She was speaking formally to them. She treated them like strangers since they walked through the door. Why should one of their closest friends not knowing their names hurt? But before she could notice something was wrong, the three gave her their names and she smiled sweetly, going off to make what they asked for. Once she was gone, Luhan took the opportunity to sit with them.  
"She seems to be doing well." Kai attempted to sound optimistic, but still couldn't help but feel sad.  
"She is. She's doing very well." Luhan replied, folding his hands on the table.  
"Has her memory improved at all?" Minseok asked. Luhan shook his head.  
"Not that I know of. And don't feel bad, guys. She doesn't recognize Kyungsoo either."  
"Yeah, that makes it better." Sehun rolled his eyes sarcastically. "We thought-No. We hoped after all this time there would've been some improvement. That's why we're here."  
"I was hoping for the same thing but-" Luhan immediately cut himself off when he spotted Marianne coming back over with three cups of coffee.  
"Here you are, boys." She set the tray down and handed the three their desired coffees. "Is it okay?"  
"Great!" Kai made sure to give her a thumbs up.  
Sehun smirked to himself as he sipped his latte, thinking of a clever idea. He looked up at Marianne then across at Luhan, putting that idea into action and speaking Chinese. "Hey, Luhan. This is really good. I should come here more often."  
"Really? Thank you! I tried my best to try making sure I got everything right since you were so picky, and..." Marianne replied instead. Pausing her rambling, she noticed she was replying in flawless Chinese. She had no idea she knew Chinese.  
_____  
"Okay, one more time." She broke the Chinese phrase down, "This-is-really-good."  
"This is, really good." Sehun repeated after her. "How was that?"  
"Perfect! You even said all your tones correctly." She grinned happily at the pup.  
_____  
Marianne noticed all the boys looking up at her while she was drifted off in deep thought. Was that a memory? What exactly just happened?  
"Marianne?" She heard Luhan's voice, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm..." Marianne struggled to come back to reality. She couldn't stop thinking about the memory she just had. She looked down at Sehun and the rest, suddenly feeling herself become extremely uncomfortable. Did she actually know them? Was she supposed to know them? Why should she know them? Uncomfortable and confused, she retreated to the kitchen. "Excuse me."  
"Oh good going, genius." Kyungsoo scolded Sehun, coming over from the coffee machine where he was eavesdropping from, "What did you have to go and pull a stunt like that for, huh?"  
"What?" Sehun shrugged innocently, "I was just trying to help."  
"You know very well her regaining her memory is something we can't let happen." Luhan pointed his finger at him.  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Sehun frowned, "We just can't take staying away anymore. We miss Miyoung. We miss you two being with us as a pack like the good old days."  
Kyungsoo nodded shamefully, "You think keeping up this act isn't hard for me or Luhan, too? It's not easy, but it's something we all have to do for Miyoung's sake."  
"You're right." Minseok nodded back.  
"You mean you being a grumpy bossy dill hole is an act?" Kai smirked at Kyungsoo, managing to make the others laugh, Kyungsoo giggling back in the most sarcastic way possible.

______  
"I hope you're not stupid."  
"Why?"  
"Because falling in love with me is a very stupid thing to do."  
"Well, then I will. Because I'm just that stupid."  
Chanyeol watched the drama with anticipation. He noticed he could relate a lot to the male lead's feelings. He watched as the male lead expressed his feelings for the girl in various ways, making Chanyeol watch in curiosity. The man bought the female lead flowers. He took her out to eat food. He helped her out with little things like tying her shoe, fixing her hair, and getting things off the top shelf for her since she wasn't tall enough to reach. Were these all things he should do as well to properly express his affection like a normal human?  
Eagerly watching what could possibly happen next, he was left dumbfounded when the male and female lead put their lips together. What in the world was this action? He tilted his head to the side and pouted his lip in curiosity and confusion. In that moment, Marianne came out from the kitchen, looking like she was feeling better than she was before. Chanyeol looked away from the scene and up at Marianne who currently wasn't paying any mind to him as she was focused on working. He gazed after her, feeling that familiar something in his heart. He looked back at the drama couple finishing their kiss then back at Marianne, realizing he really did want to do the same thing.  
Marianne finished making a caramel latte for a customer and assured Kyungsoo she was feeling just fine now. While in the kitchen, she had assured herself that she was simply overthinking the incident that occured with Sehun. She knew she had forgotten many things from that accident which already felt like so long ago. Maybe Chinese was one of those things. Was that truly a big deal? She assured herself it wasn't.  
Seeing the sugar packet container empty, she went to the shelves where they kept their supplies and reached to grab a new box of sugar packets. The only problem at the moment was the shelf the box was on, was the top shelf. On her tippy toes, she reached her arm up as far as it could go, which only had her fingertips just barely being able to touch the edge of the shelf.  
Feeling someone approaching her, she turned her head and saw Chanyeol appear next to her. He easily and swiftly reached up and grabbed the box, not taking his eyes off of Marianne as he did so. Smiling sweetly and confidently, he handed her the box, not saying a word.  
Marianne didn't know if she was blushing from embarrassment or the fact that Chanyeol seemed to have a habit of staring through her. Not able to keep eye contact with him, and also to hide her pink cheeks, she took the box from his hands, "Thank you."  
She peeked up at him when he still didn't say anything. He really did have a habit of staring through her, didn't he? She blushed more and giggled nervously.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked. He didn't answer. Instead, his fingers gently took a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, just like the male lead in the drama had done.  
"Marianne?" Chanyeol's deep voice finally spoke. He was so nervous all of a sudden and he couldn't understand why. All he was trying to do was ask her to go out with him like he was supposed to. He didn't think it would be this difficult. The guy in the drama made it look so easy. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just go for it. "Would-Would you, I mean, do you want to go-"  
"Afternoon coffee crew!" Sandra burst through the door in her nurse scrubs, "Where's my usual?"  
"Got it. Just on time." Luhan looked at the stop watch on his phone. "How do you do it, Sandra?"  
"I'd tell you, Lu Lu, but then I'd have to kill you." Sandra smirked at him. "Now get me my usual."  
"Yeah, get going," Sehun snickered with Kai, "Lu Lu."  
Luhan couldn't hold back a growl this time, being sure to keep it hushed enough so only the three stooges at the table could hear it.  
"Half regular and half decaffeinated?" Sandra asked as Luhan stood from his seat and got Sandra her already prepared coffee.  
"Yes."  
"Three packets of sugar?"  
"Yes."  
"Soy milk?"  
"Yes."  
"Inch of foam?"  
"Yes."  
"Melted mocha on the bottom and caramel on top?"  
"Wait," Luhan pretended to panic, quickly inspecting the coffee to purposely tick off Sandra. "Yes."  
"Okay, perfect." Sandra took the coffee cup from him and sipped it. "It's a little cold."  
"Hey, at least I didn't neglect to put in that third pack of sugar. Now either throw it out or drop an ice cube in it and be on your way."  
"Now, Lu Lu. Is that any way to talk to a lady?" Sandra batted her eyelashes teasingly at him.  
"No, it's not. Why else do you think I said it?"  
"Oh snap!" Sehun and Kai gasped in unision.  
Luhan's comeback had Sandra fuming, making him want to laugh. She sharply turned to the two who were snickering in their seat, being sure to look directly at Sehun.  
"Shut up you wimpy little puppy." Sandra scoffed before stomping out with her coffee.  
"Yeah. I like her." Minseok grinned, patting Sehun's shoulder since he was sitting in between him and Kai.  
"I'll have her know that I am full grown, thank you very much." Sehun grumbled, adjusting his leg crossed over the other.  
"I'll never understand why they're always like that to each other." Marianne couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. "Anyways, Chanyeol, what were you trying to say before?"  
"Oh, I uh-" Chanyeol quickly tried thinking of the words again. What was he saying before Sandra interuppted him? Why was this so difficult to ask of her? "-I was going to ask you if you would, I don't know, maybe want to go out somewhere. You know, with me. Sometime."  
"Okay." Marianne happily replied, making Chanyeol's thousand watt smile make it up to his eyes as he nearly jumped up and down on the spot in excitement.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Why not?" She couldn't believe it. Did she really beyond seriously just accept going on a date with Chanyeol? Was it a date? Did he want it to be a date? Did she? Those dramas had to be getting too much into his head.  
"What's going on with Miyoung over there?" Kai whispered, trying to discreetly point over to Marianne with Chanyeol.  
"What do you mean?" Sehun sipped his latte.  
"That giant dog thing with the big ears just asked Miyoung on a date, dude! Are you deaf?"  
"Oh." Sehun raised his eyebrows at the realization, "Oh! Oh...That means..."  
The three looked over at Luhan who had also obviously overhead the conversation. They never saw Luhan look so heartbroken. Of course they all knew how Luhan had always felt about her. They were beginning to believe Luhan really did see her as his mate and he had made them swear not to say a word about it. Now what was he to do?  
"Poor Luhan." Minseok and the rest frowned in sympathy for their friend.  
Outside the cafe, Jinwoo stood across the street, observing the scene in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind now. The entire pack being there and hearing what they said was enough to confirm it.  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it now." Jinwoo grinned slyly, brushing his free hand over the scars on his face, his other hand holding his phone to his ear. "Miyoung's alive. And I think I know exactly how to trap her."  
Jinwoo shifted his gaze from Luhan over to Chanyeol who was helping Marianne take something else down from the top shelf. He chuckled to himself at how easy it was going to be.  
"I'm going to use her mate."


	8. I Only Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and Chanyeol's relationship blossoms. Sandra realizes they are no longer safe.

Puppy Love  
I Only Want You:

"You understand now, don't you?" Kris put his hand on Luhan's shoulder.  
"I do. Are you really sure about leaving?"  
"It's what's best. You were right when you said all ties must be cut. The wolf is from my side of the family. I'll keep my distance if it means she will be safe. You will keep your promise to me, won't you?"  
Luhan bowed his head to his pack leader, "I will. I'll do my best in looking after her. I'll look after the pack, too. You have my word."  
"I'll be in China for the next year or so. If anything changes or goes wrong, you just let me know. I'll be there."   
"Thank you, Kris."  
Panic. All she could remember was panic. Heart racing, she opened her eyes, her lungs gasping in air on their own for the first time in days. She choked from the tube in her throat, causing her to pull it out herself before the doctor made it in to do it for her.  
"You're awake!" The doctor rushed in with two nurses already at her side to assist her with taking out the breathing tube. "Careful, Marianne. I don't want you to injure yourself. This is your first time breathing on your own in six days. Take it easy."  
She couldn't understand why she felt so anxious. The doctor wanted her to take it easy? How could she? She was just...Wait...What was happening before this moment?  
"What happened?" Her weak and dry voice managed to croak out, making her cough more.  
"You were in a car accident. You have been in a coma for almost a full week." The doctor frowned in shame from the lie he knew he had to tell. "What is the last you remember?"  
She held her head in pain from trying to remember anything, "I don't know..."  
After test after test and when she was finally discharged from the hospital a few days later, she knew she felt someone else's presence watching her the second she walked off the hospital steps. Turning her gaze to look across the street from her, she saw him. His blonde hair, his pale skin, his handsome face, his brown eyes looking right at her. He seemed like he wanted to bolt right across the street to get to her, but he kept himself from doing so with all the will power he had. He had made a promise to her, to Kris, to Sandra, and to himself.  
A truck driving past in between them broke her focus of him. He didn't make a move and allowed her to continue making her way down her side of the street. She had looked at him like he was a complete stranger.  
The Miyoung who knew him, he knew now, she really was gone. And deep down he hated he had to do everything in his power to keep it that way. It was the only way to keep her away from the wolf side of her universe. As long as he did that, Jinwoo wouldn't be able to find her. As long as he did that, she would be safe. Her safety was all he wanted, even if it meant she would never be able to know how he truly felt for her.  
______________

 

"Just pick one already, Marianne!" Marianne whined to herself. She held the black dress by the hanger and put it in front of her at the mirror. Groaning, she switched and put the white one that was in her other hand up to herself instead. Stomping her feet in annoyance, she whined again, "This isn't working! Why is this so hard?"  
Marianne put both dresses down on her bed and put her hands on her hips, staring at both of them to decide which one she was going to wear. Why was this so complicated? She was only going out to dinner with Chanyeol, at least that's what his cousin Yixing told her they were going to be doing. It was only Chanyeol. Why should she be so nervous like this? It's only Chanyeol, she kept telling herself, it's only Yeolie.  
"Okay. I'm going to settle this once and for all!" Marianne looked at both the dresses on her bed and raised her pointer finger, taking a deep breath. "Eenie meenie miney moe..."  
Meanwhile, Chanyeol was with his brothers, Baekhyun and Chen. The second he told them he asked Marianne out for a date, they were so ecstatic and insisted on helping him prepare for the date since Chanyeol did need the pointers. He had no idea what he was doing.  
"All right, Yeol, this is what's going down tonight." Baekhyun helped put a light gray blazer on his giant brother. "You're taking the lady out for dinner. This means you must be formal, eat correctly, and do not beg other people for their food. You also have to pay for it. Dad will give you some money."  
"How do I eat correctly?" Chanyeol asked curiously, looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Well apparently it's not throwing caution to the wind and diving your face onto the plate. I had to learn that the hard way." Chen sighed. "Use the chopsticks and spoon, or fork if you're going somewhere real fancy or foreign."  
"Don't forget how to ask her how her day was!"  
"But I see her everyday. I just saw her earlier at her job before Yixing came and brought me here."  
"Okay then don't ask her how her day was." Baekhyun then blew his hair out of his eyes in irritation. "If worst comes to worst, talk about the weather."  
"Don't you ever let it come to that, brother." Chen put his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders in anxiousness.  
"Are you sure I look okay?"  
"Yeah, looks great. Now off you go." Baekhyun took Chanyeol's hand and brought him to the door. Chanyeol was wearing black jeans, black dress shows, white V-neck, and a light gray blazer. Even his hair was done, straightened and trained over to the right side, revealing his forehead.  
"My boy is all grown up." Suho looked up at his son. "I'm so proud of you."  
"What about us?" Baekhyun gestured to Chen and himself.  
"Meh, you two still have a long way to go."  
"Figures." Baekhyun grumbled. "Come on, Chen, let's go drink out of the toilet."  
"Here's a hundred dollars. You go show that girl a good time. Be respectful, don't stay out too late, and-"  
"I think I got it, dad."  
"Okay. I'm just so happy you already found your one true mate. I can only hope you two will have much more time then your mother and I had." Suho quickly pushed away the memory. "Oh don't let me spoil the mood. Go on, have fun."  
"Thanks, dad. I will." Chanyeol put the money in his jean pocket and hurried out the door to walk to Marianne's house.  
"I've missed that boy." Suho's blissful smile faded quickly when he went to go find his other children. "Baek and Chen! How many times do I have to tell you to stop drinking out of the toilet?!"  
While on the way to Marianne, Chanyeol paused his merry steps when he spotted a florist shop. He remembered the drama he watched and the male lead buying the girl flowers to express his affection. He did want to do everything right, especially since this was his first try at anything like this. Pulling out some of the money Suho gave him, he went into the shop and bought Marianne a bouquet of red roses.  
He smelled the roses as he hopped up the steps to Marianne's floor. He would've taken the elevator, but the excited yet nervous feeling in his gut had him going crazy, making going up the stairs the only way to burn it off. Once he made it to the right floor, he sniffed until he found that familiar vanilla scent. Since he was told he had to be formal, he knocked on Marianne's door and waited for her answer.  
"You could just come in. You live here too, you know." He heard Marianne's voice call out to him from the other side of the closed door.  
"I know. I just want to do everything right." He called back, unable to remove the smile he had on his face, or the erratic beating of his heart.  
"If you say so." Marianne opened the door, making Chanyeol's eyes widen and his jaw drop. There she was. She had chosen to wear a pink blush long sleeved romper dress with rose gold sparkles around the waist. She wore matching rose gold heels that had the straps braiding over her feet and up around her ankles. Her mid-neck length black hair was even curled with a baby pink barrette with rhinestones pinned at the side. She noticed his dumbfounded expression and looked at him in confusion, "What? Do I look okay?"  
 All Chanyeol could think to do was close his mouth just to swallow a huge gulp then let it fall open again. He had always thought she was the most beautiful girl he would ever see in his life. He just had no idea she could possibly get even prettier. He was at a loss for words. He could stand here and admire her beauty the entire night.  
"Are those for me?" Marianne noticed the bouquet of roses in his hand. Attempting to break out of his trance, he nodded his head and handed them to her.  
"Oh...Yeah. I got them for you." He finally found words to say and looked down so he could hide the pink heading for his cheeks.  
"Thank you." Marianne took the flowers and put them in a vase on her kitchen counter. He had gotten her flowers. This really was a date. Now she could really feel her heart beginning to pound. She was going on a date with Chanyeol. It was supposed to be only Chanyeol, now it's Chanyeol. Did that make sense? Gathering herself, she went to meet him again at the door so they could finally leave. "Are you ready?"  
"Hmm?" Chanyeol looked up from the floor then down at her face since she was small. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."  
"Okay, then let's go."  
The two left the apartment complex and took a taxi down to the restaurant Suho had made reservations for. At the table, he remembered the pointers Baekhyun and Chen had given him about how to eat and behave in a place like this. He picked what he wanted off the menu and did not dunk his face into it when it arrived. He did have trouble with the chopsticks since this was his first time using them ever, which had Marianne teaching him how to use them.  
"Just rest the bottom one on your middle finger, and move the top on with your index finger. Like this." Marianne proceeded to demonstrate by picking up a little of one of the side dishes. Watching carefully, he attempted the same action, thrilled when he actually succeeded. "See? Easy."  
"Thank you." Chanyeol then proceeded to stuff his cheeks with all the delicious food. "So, um, how's the weather?"  
Marianne couldn't help but let out a giggle at his question, "You're asking me about the weather?"  
"Yeah." Chanyeol felt himself blush again, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to talk about."  
"Well, we could start by saying more about each other." Marianne grabbed a napkin and leaned over the table to wipe his mouth. "Do you want to start?"  
"I don't know." Chanyeol shrugged, "I mean, you already know everything there is to know about me."  
"That's true."  
"Exactly. So why don't you tell me more about your life? I've known you for most of mine, and yet I still feel like I don't know that much about you."  
"What do you know about me?"  
"Just what I remember you telling me whenever you were sad at night. Now I'm not sure if you were really telling me or you were just thinking out loud, thinking I couldn't understand. I could, though. I really could." Chanyeol frowned a little, "I know you have a Korean mom in the States, or something like that. I heard you on the phone with her a few times. The last time was on your birthday."  
"Anything else?"  
"Your dad is from China, but he died."  
"Yeah. I don't really remember him very well. I can't really remember much of anything of my past. There's bits and pieces I remember sometimes, but I often question if they're real or if my mind is just making them up."  
"Why can't you remember? I mean, I know why my own memory is a little fuzzy. I was just a puppy and it was a really scary time for me."  
"I was in a really bad car accident a few years ago. At least, that's what the doctor told me when I woke up. I got my head hurt so bad that I was in a coma for a little while, and I guess that's what damaged my long term memory. So when I woke up, it was like almost my entire life was erased."  
"Is that why you said you wished something would happen in your life to help you figure yourself out?" Chanyeol asked, making Marianne look up at him in surprise.  
"You remember that?"  
"How could I forget?" He chuckled and licked his lips nervously. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't resist the feeling. It was right. He reached his hand over and took hers in his own to hold. Marianne looked at their hands together, remembering the last time he did it which was on their way to the coffee shop. He said it seemed like the thing to do. Was this another one of those times?  
"Seemed like the thing to do?" She asked. His answer was simply a hummed yes and a single nod of his head.  
On their way home from the restaurant, she felt okay with holding his hand the entire time. It did feel right. It was comforting and warm, just like Chanyeol himself. Along the way, Marianne spotted a couple of crane machine games across the street. Chanyeol couldn't understand why she suddenly became so giddy.  
"Yeolie, look!" She pointed to the machine that was filled with stuffed animals. "Let's go win one!"  
Gripping his hand tighter, she ran across the street, pulling him along. He looked at the machine in confusion once they reached it. How exactly was he supposed to get one of those stuffed animals out of there? They were all locked inside a glass box.  
"Here, you just put two of these coins in." Marianne put the money into his palm. "And you hold onto this joystick to move the crane and then you use that to grab one of those toys in there."  
"Okay." Chanyeol put the money into the slot, starting up the machine. "Which one do I get?"  
"It doesn't matter, whichever you want."  
"Okay." Chanyeol grabbed onto the joystick and tried to go for the duck, but it slipped on the last second so he couldn't get it. "I lost."  
"It's okay. Just try again." Marianne handed him some more change. This time he went for a different animal, determined to grab it and get it to the drop on time. Marianne cheered him on when he did manage to grab the toy and start bringing it over to the drop slot. He managed to do it, making her cheer more. "You did it! These things are usually so hard, but you did so good! What did you get?"  
Chanyeol lifted up a stuffed beagle puppy and held it beside his face and smiled, "What do you think?"  
"Aww, he looks just like you." To make her laugh more, he held the puppy toy in front of his face and started singing a very familiar tune.  
"Marianne loves me yes she does. She gives me all the lovings and hugs. And she also brings me food. And I eat it all, oh yes I do!"  
"You really are my Yeolie, aren't you." Marianne giggled, looking up at him with blissful eyes. She couldn't believe he actually remembered that dumb song she would sing to him. Chanyeol giggled and happily handed the stuffed beagle puppy to her. "It's for me?"  
"Hmm." He hummed so she took the stuffed puppy from him, holding it close.  
"Thank you."  
"Shall we?" Chanyeol held his hand out to her once again, and she didn't hesitate to gladly take it into her own so they could begin walking home again. "So, Marianne. I have a question. What exactly is China?"  
They made their way down the street, talking about anything with each other, whether it was memories of Chanyeol as a puppy, or antics with Sandra and Luhan, or memories Marianne had of when she lived in China during her middle school years. Her mind felt so clear when she was with him. His cheerful aura seemed to just rub off on her, making her happy along with him no matter what the situation was. He seemed a lot more comfortable with making conversation now. She had no idea he could be so enthusiastically talkative.  
"Thanks for being with me tonight." He smiled sweetly, gently tightening his hand around her.  
"It's no problem." She smiled back up at him, just realizing she was suddenly nervous about looking at him. She quickly averted her eyes to her feet. Was she imagining things, or was Chanyeol even more handsome tonight than usual? Was it his clothes? His hair? What was so different? Who would've thought that her little beagle would eventually transform into the most tall and handsome man she's ever seen?  
He was nervous too. Looking down at her and how beautiful she looked, he remembered another scene in that drama he watched. That scene of when the male lead put his lips to the girl he loved to express his affection. He had already realized he wanted to do the same thing. Only now, he was realizing he wanted to do that same thing right now in this very moment. How should he do it? Should he ask? Should he just swoop her into his arms? Does she want to kiss him too? Would she reject his affection? There was only one way to find out.  
When she wasn't paying attention, he leaned down as they walked to kiss her. Just when his lips where about to touch her soft pink cheek, she stopped and turned to face him, making him freeze, and having them close enough to touch noses. The streetlamp they were now standing directly under was enough to illuminate around them, making it so they could both see the detailed iris of their eyes.  
Marianne could see what he was trying to do. He was trying to kiss her, now here they both were standing in silence staring at each other, unsure of what to do next. Their atmosphere was so different now. It was tense, filling them with anxiousness, yet it felt so safe and warm. It was right. She looked down at their hands still together then back at his handsome face. Nervously, he put his free hand on her cheek while staring back at her. It was then she felt something extremely peculiar. Not only could she feel her own heart racing, but she could hear his too. It was erratic like hers, showing he was just as nervous as she was.  
"What seems like the thing to do now?" Her voice came out as almost a gentle whisper. She knew now that she wanted him to kiss her. All she wanted right now was for Chanyeol to kiss her.  
"I don't know." Chanyeol whispered back, "This."  
Slowly, he leaned in and closed the gap between them. His lips touching hers had to be the most extraordinary feeling he had ever experienced. Her lips were full and soft, as were his. Their lips molded so perfectly together, making his heart feel like it could flutter away up into the night sky and to the stars. The way he felt for her was so strong, he had no idea what word to use to describe it and say it the right way to her.  
He pulled away so he could give a gentle kiss to her forehead then rest his own against it, his eyes closed along with hers. He said the only thing he could think to say, "I only want you."  
"And I you, Park Chanyeol." Her soft words gave him comfort in letting him know she felt the same way for him. It was true. She was the only one he wanted and ever will want. He was the only one she wanted and the only one she will ever want. She knew that now. That was why he got lost in the woods. That was why it had to be her who took him home. They were meant to be.  
Luhan watched the scene unfold in front him from across the street. All the guys told him not to do it; to not follow them. But he had to. He had to see it for himself. She was happy. For the first time in so long, his Miyoung was truly happy. Not able to take watching any longer, he went off, sending a message to Sandra.  
When he made it down two streets and turned the corner, Sandra was there to greet him. He didn't tell her in his message what had happened, but she could tell something occurred to make him look so depressed. Not saying a word, he turned around and made his way to the curb to sit, Sandra following right behind him. Sitting at his side, she put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.  
"What happened?" Sandra finally broke the silence.  
"She's happy with him. He's who she really wants to be with." Luhan rested his arms on his knees, bowing his head in sadness and shame. He didn't have to say, Sandra already knew exactly who he was talking about.  
"I'm sorry, Luhan." Sandra sighed.  
"I already knew she could never be mine. I knew it from day one when I met her. If she was my true mate, she would've been mine a long time ago. And since I knew we would never be, I knew I could never tell her how I really felt. Miyoung...She's happy. I want to be happy for her, but I can't. Not right now." Luhan raised his head to look at Sandra at his side, "Does that make me selfish?"  
"I think that's just what makes you human."  
"Yeah. Sometimes I really hate that half of me."  
"So what will you do now? Will you disappear?"  
"Of course not." Luhan shook his head, "I can't. Jinwoo is still out there. Her memory could still come back. I made a promise I would keep her safe no matter what. You did too."  
"I'm happy I did. Even if you decided to give up, just know that I wouldn't. Miyoung ended up becoming my best friend. There's not a day I regret listening to you and stopping at nothing to save her that night. I don't care if you and I have to bicker every day to keep that secret. It's fun and I'm not going anywhere."  
Luhan stared into her eyes the entire time she spoke. It was true. Sandra could've backed out and left any time she wanted. She stayed because she cared. She was a real friend to not only Miyoung, but to him as well. It was then he found himself reaching to hold her hand.  
"Thanks for always being there." He gave a small smile. "And don't worry about me. I understand that she is with her true mate now. So eventually, I'm sure I'll find a way to let her go."  
"My hope is with you." Sandra replied, them both going silent for a few moments, making Sandra then awkwardly cough and pull her hand away. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow." The two stood then parted ways.  
Sandra walked down the street on her way home to her apartment complex which was only a mile away from Marianne's. Her steps slowed, since she got the feeling like she was being watched. Why did she feel so uneasy? She had no idea. Who could possibly be following her? She knew it wasn't Luhan, and Marianne wouldn't sneak up on her and she was with Chanyeol. Stopping completely, she looked around only to see no one in the black night. She shook away the paranoia and went to continue walking.  
Suddenly, someone was right in front of her, making it so she bumped face first into him. Looking up, she saw someone who she had never seen before. However, upon closer inspection, she could see the scratch scars on his face and his evil grin along with a group of his own right behind him.  
"Oh yes." Jinwoo stepped closer, "You'll definitely do."  
Without even having time to blink, another of Jinwoo's pack appeared behind her, being sure to put a hand over her mouth to silence her screams.


	9. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol faces a difficult decision. Marianne learns a terrifying secret.

Puppy Love  
Truth and Lies:

Marianne woke at the sound of her phone alarm going off beside her bed. Upon swiping it off, she noticed a slight difference in how this morning was beginning. Looking around her bed, she noticed Chanyeol was not beside her like he was the night before. He wasn't even at the foot of her bed cocooned around her.  
"Where did he go?" Marianne whispered to herself, scratching her head. On cue, she began smelling something peculiar in the air. It smelled like it was coming from the kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh to herself, "What's he doing in there?"  
After getting up out of bed and putting on her baby pink night shirt and slippers, she made her way into the kitchen, seeing the tall Park Chanyeol standing at the stove with the tablet on the counter. She noticed he was playing a French toast tutorial and giggled to herself once again.  
"How's it going over there?" Marianne called out softly, obviously startling Chanyeol by the way his broad shoulders flinched and turned around so quickly. He blushed at the sight of her standing there witnessing his struggle at cooking for the first time.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise." He looked down at the pan containing soggy pieces of bread with eggs that were definitely not mixed right with clumps of cinnamon dumped on top. "But I'm not doing a very good job."  
"Oh, Yeolie. It's okay." Marianne laughed more as she came closer to hug him for assurance, "Do you want some help?"  
"I think that would be great." Chanyeol chuckled deeply, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.   
Marianne showed him how to whisk the eggs in the bowl properly and how he shouldn't just drop the bread in so it wouldn't get so soggy. She showed him how to use the spatula so he would be able to flip the toast himself.  
"Perfect." She grinned in excitement. She noticed the way he stared back at her with complete admiration.  
"Yeah." He brushed the back of his hand on her soft cheek. "Perfect."  
She couldn't help but be a blushing mess from that. She giggled nervously, "Why are you like this?"  
When she looked up at him, he answered by gently holding her face in his hands and placing a kiss on her forehead. He then took her hand and sat her at the table so they could eat the breakfast they made together.  
"Oh," Chanyeol suddenly thought of something. He stood and went off into Marianne's room to get something. "Here."  
Marianne looked at the object he put into her hands. It was his old collar. The collar she had forgotten to put back on him when he had given him a bath before he had changed into what he is now. The collar that read his original name, "Yeolie".  
"I don't think I need it anymore." Chanyeol smiled with confidence. "I think I like human life way better."  
"And why is that?" She received a similar answer he had given before. Only this time the kiss he gave was longer and on her lips.  
"That's why." He kissed her again on her lips then on her nose. "I wish I could do that all the time."  
"You can." Her response made his chocolate eyes sparkle. She let out a playful scream when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to him so he could start kissing her all over her face. "Yeolie!"  
When the playfulness finally winded down, Marianne quickly got ready so she could go off to work. She offered for Chanyeol to come with her like the last time, but he expressed that he wanted to go visit with his brothers.  
"Do you know how to get there?"  
"Of course. Cousin Yixing already showed me the way yesterday." There was no way that thousand watt smile of his could ever get less beautiful. "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."  
Chanyeol was sure to give her a kiss goodbye before she left. He happily skipped into Marianne's room (which he really now wanted to call their room) to change into the first outfit Marianne had ever bought for him. He wore his light blue denim jeans, and his oversized thin beige sweater. He wanted to run all the way to his dad Suho's house. He was so excited considering the circumstances with Marianne, he couldn't wait to tell Baekhyun and Chen all about it. He knew they wanted to knew if the date went well, and it did go well, better than he thought it could.  
He left the apartment building and pranced off to Suho's house. Nobody's pet dog could distract him today, not even the street foot he passed along the way. He of course was still distracted by his happy mood that he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, causing him to bump into someone.  
"Oh, sorry." He turned to the lady he bumped into as he continued walking, making him bump into someone right in front of his path. He repeated to the man in front of him, "Oh, sorry."  
"Don't worry about it." The man replied. "Actually, I'm happy I ran into you. You're just the man I wanted to see."  
"Me?" Chanyeol grinned, pointing to himself.  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you." The man put a rough hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "I'm Jinwoo. Come with me, we have a lot to talk about."  
"Okay!" Chanyeol happily went with this Jinwoo. "What do you need to talk to me about?"  
"It's about someone you and I know very well." Jinwoo looked seriously into Chanyeol's eyes, making Chanyeol's smile fade. "I have some things I need to tell you about someone you only seem to know as Marianne."  
Marianne blissfully entered the coffee shop, feeling like nothing could possibly ruin the mood she was in right now. Luhan noticed her bliss and immediately felt saddened that he wasn't the reason. He knew who was making her happy like this. Park Chanyeol.  
"I'm guessing your date went well last night." Luhan tried to make it sound like he was completely fine even though he was far from it. He also already knew the date went well, he had followed them basically the entire time until they disappeared back into her apartment building.  
"That sure is an understatement." Marianne bit her lip at the thought of her evening with Chanyeol the night before. Seeing him at the door looking so handsome and holding flowers for her. Their dinner together, their talking, him winning her the beagle plushy from the crane machine, their kiss under the street lamp, him saying how he only wanted her, their time back home. It was all what made it the best night of her entire life.  
"Oh. Really?" Luhan felt an ache in his heart. What could he possibly say? He didn't even feel like he had the strength to speak anyway. Was there even anything to say? He forced the most fake smile on his lips.  
"I've never felt like this about anyone, Luhan. You have no idea what he means to me."  
Marianne's smile held so much sincerity and pure happiness. It was enough to lift his spirits just enough for his smile to actually be genuine. He thought about what he had talked about with Sandra the night before after taking a breather from watching Marianne with Chanyeol. He understood that she was already destined for Chanyeol, never him. He had to be happy for her, even if he had to force himself to.  
"Well...You know I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks, Lu." Marianne gave him a quick hug before going off to start working.  
"I'm still trying." He whispered to himself so she wouldn't hear. "H-Hey, Marianne?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you heard from Sandra today? She never came to get her usual coffee. I even made sure everything was perfect this time so she wouldn't scold me."  
Marianne looked and saw the coffee cup with Sandra's name on it sitting on the counter, cold. She immediately thought it was out of the ordinary but still decided not to worry herself.  
"No, I haven't. She probably just forgot. You know how busy she is with her finals coming up. She probably didn't have time to stop by."  
"Finals is all the more reason why she would want her half and half coffee with three packs of sugar and soy milk and inch of foam with melted mocha on the bottom and caramel on top."  
"Wow, you really do have it memorized."  
"She would kill me if I didn't. Which is why I find it strange. She comes in every day like clockwork. She made me waste this whole thing." Luhan grumbled, "Could've at least texted, you know?"  
"Maybe this is just her payback to you for messing it up last time." Marianne joked but Luhan wasn't brushing it off as easily.  
Luhan looked at his phone to see if Sandra responded to his message he sent over an hour ago.  
"Are you alright?"~Luhan  
There was no response. There wasn't even a notification saying she at least read it. Never had he once experienced complete silence from Sandra the entire 3 years he's known her. He wanted to believe she was fine, like Marianne had said. Maybe there was a logical explanation. Still, he couldn't manage to convince himself. He was worried.  
"Come on, Sandra." Luhan whispered, going into the kitchen and putting the phone to his ear to call her. "Where are you?"  
"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, seeing the distressed look on Luhan's face.  
"It's Sandra. She didn't show up like she usually does, and she's not answering her phone."  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
"Last night." The ringer went off, the call then going to voicemail. "She didn't answer, again. Where is she?"  
"Don't get too worked up yet. We don't want to jump to conclusions." Kyungsoo attempted to console his friend.  
"I know, I know. I just hope she's okay."  
"I hope so too. After all, she's done so much for us, especially Miyoung."  
Luhan nodded his head, his mind going to Jinwoo who was still out there. "That only gives me more of a reason to worry."  
Jinwoo brought Chanyeol to the park to have his talk. He said he had something to say about Marianne, of course peaking Chanyeol's interest. Who was this guy and how did he know his Marianne? What could he possibly want to say about her?  
"Listen, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I've known Marianne a lot longer than you have. There's a lot of things I know that you don't. Understand?"  
"I'm not sure." Chanyeol felt uneasy being around him. Jinwoo had deep scars on the left side of his face that looked like claw marks and Chanyeol could smell the stench on him. Jinwoo was a wolf hybrid like that Luhan.  
"I know you know what I am. And I know what you are. We're not fully human and guess what, neither is Marianne. She is not the nice and pretty human you think she is. The only reason you don't know is because she doesn't know. She has it suppressed down to the very core."  
"What?"  
"She doesn't know because of the accident she was in before she met you, get it?"  
"I guess so."  
"Good. Now here comes the hard part, man. I'm going to admit that I have been watching you guys. After what I saw last night with you and her, you have to understand why I can't just stand back anymore." Jinwoo attempted to keep himself from laughing at how easy his plan was. "Marianne and I were in the same pack together our entire lives. We've been destined mates since the beginning. Not you."  
Chanyeol felt a punch to his gut at the sound of Jinwoo's words. Not him? What did he mean? Did Marianne not really love him? But that couldn't be. Her feelings seems so mutual. This couldn't be true.  
"I know it's a hard thing to hear. When she had her accident and lost her memory, I decided it would be best if I kept my distance until she remembers. When you came in, all you did was confuse her. What she thinks she feels for you, is actually what she has always felt about me. It was never you and it's never going to be you. She doesn't really love you, she's just confused-"  
"No. You're lying." Chanyeol took a step back from him. He didn't like what Jinwoo was saying one bit. He wasn't going to believe what this stranger was saying to him about his Marianne.  
"Why would I lie? I don't even know you. But I know her. And the hard truth is, is that it was her idea to attack your kind in the woods those years ago. She's always detested mindless dogs like you and your family. Does your father happen to be Suho? Leader of the pack we attacked?"  
"Yes." Chanyeol looked at him with fear in his eyes. Where was Jinwoo going with this? "Why?"  
"I'm sorry, I really am. She.." Jinwoo paused to make it look as if he were actually sympathetic.  
"What? She what?"  
"She killed his mate."  
Chanyeol's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. He took another step back, not knowing what to say. "What?"  
"Again, I'm sorry. I told her not to, but like I said, she's always detested the things. And quite frankly, so do I. She was always going around saying how mindless dogs were a nuisance in our woods and how they don't belong there." Jinwoo faked a frown and came close to Chanyeol to put his hand on his shoulder. "Her memory could return any day. And when it does, do you really think she'll feel the same for you? After what she's done?"  
"Marianne would never do that." Chanyeol felt his eyes well up, "It's not true, it's not."  
"I wish it wasn't. I'm not proud of what she did, but as her true mate, I will stand by her through anything and I'll do my best to make her a better wolf. I thought her time with her memory being gone would be enough, but she's becoming too confused. I can't let her run into a dumb dog's arms." Jinwoo held in a laugh at his lie, "When she remembers how much she actually detests you, she'll break your heart. Or worse. I'm just trying to prevent all that from happening. Understand?"  
Chanyeol gave a small nod and looked at his feet to hold in his tears. Jinwoo did sound sincere, and he was right. What motive would he have to lie?  
"Her real name is Miyoung." Jinwoo said as his final weapon. "Park Miyoung. If you don't believe me, just ask our good friend Luhan."  
"No. I don't believe you!" Chanyeol shouted at Jinwoo but Jinwoo wasn't phased. "I won't believe you, I won't."  
"The longer you don't, the harder it will be. And again, do you really want to be around when she remembers? Because it just might mean death for you unless I can stop her. Which is why I'm here now. I'm helping you. If you still care for her at all, then you'll do what's best and let her return to who she really belongs with and save yourself while you still can." Jinwoo toughened his voice so his next words sounded more like a command than a request, "She's not yours. Accept that and go back to your own kind and leave the wolves well enough alone. I'll be back for her later. You better have made up your mind by then."  
Jinwoo left after that, leaving Chanyeol to think about everything he had told him. Dumbfounded, Chanyeol blindly made his way slowly down the street, Jinwoo's words repeating over and over in his head. Marianne, no, Miyoung wasn't his. She never was. She hated his kind and it was only a matter of time until she remembers. Even Luhan knew. He didn't want to believe any of it, but it all seemed to make sense. Jinwoo obviously really knows her and seemed to fit in all the missing pieces of her past.  
How could he have confused his feelings for her? He thought he knew for sure she was his destined mate. What he hated most was that it still felt that way despite what Jinwoo said. It made him not want to believe anything Jinwoo said, but he still couldn't shake the fact that certain things Jinwoo said did make sense. And he didn't know her before she lost her memory. She could've been the same Marianne he always knew or she could've been completely different. What was he supposed to believe?  
Chanyeol found himself in front of the coffee shop. He saw Luhan. He could ask him right now and confirm everything. He already knew Luhan was one of the wolves, so what else was Jinwoo right about? His eyes found Marianne. His heart felt so broken and he had no idea what to think. She really did lose her memory. Was it really only a matter of time until she remembers who she really loves and actually hates him? How could he have been so blind? He really was just some mindless dog.  
Marianne noticed him on the other side of the window and waved to him and gestured for him to come in. Chanyeol didn't take a step towards that door. Instead, he turned and walked off. Confused, Marianne went outside and rushed to catch up to him. What had gotten him in such a sour mood all of a sudden? Why did he look so sad?  
"Yeolie? What's the matter?" He didn't answer her. He only picked up his pace to grow the distance between her and himself. Watching him get further away, she called out to him. "Yeolie!"  
Chanyeol closed his eyes, forcing himself to keep walking. He couldn't be near her even though he so desperately wanted to be. He wanted her in his arms again. He wanted to laugh with her and kiss her and be happy with her. But she didn't really want him. She was only confused. She was in love with someone else and was only projecting those feelings onto him. Why would a wolf love a dumb dog like him? A species she hates?  
Chanyeol fell to his knees just one house down from Suho's. Baekhyun and Chen were already waiting outside and ran towards their brother in worry.  
"What's wrong, Yeol?"  
"What happened? Why do you look so sad?"  
Chanyeol didn't answer any of their questions. He only stared off in deep thought of Jinwoo's words and finally let a few of his tears slip down his cheeks.  
"Let's get you inside, come on."  
Baekhyun bent down and put Chanyeol's arm around his shoulders, Chen doing the same with the other arm. The two helped their brother stand and helped him inside the house. What had happened to make their cheerful brother this way?  
Marianne couldn't focus because of the way Chanyeol acted towards her. He refused to say what was wrong and just walked away without even looking at her. Was he upset with her? Why? She couldn't think of a reason for him to be mad. Their morning together was just fine, so what was it? It was obvious she was the problem. If she wasn't, she knew he would come to her for comfort like always. His actions of ignoring her only proved to her that she was the reason he was now so upset. She just couldn't figure out his reason why.  
"What's wrong?" Luhan noticed her distress and decided to ask. For the past hour she was messing up orders, dropping things, and barely talked since she seemed to be thinking about soomething else.  
"I don't know." Marianne shook her head. "It's Chanyeol. We were great this morning but now he's acting weird. I feel like he's upset with me."  
"Why would he be upset with you? You're great."  
"I don't know. I tried asking him what was wrong but he just walked away from me. I'm sorry I can't think straight, I'll just stop thinking about it."  
"You should go." Luhan couldn't believe what he was saying. He had the ability to let Chanyeol distance more and let Marianne fall into his arms instead. He could take her away right now. But he couldn't. He couldn't find himself able to be selfish enough to do such a thing. Being with Chanyeol, her true mate, was what made her happy. That was reason enough to finally start letting go.  
"What?"  
"You should go get him. Go talk to him. Work things out." He wanted to beg her to leave so she wouldn't see him cry about it. "Go. I'll cover for you."  
"Thank you, Luhan. Thank you so much." Marianne threw her arms around him in a tight hug before running as fast as she could out the door. The second the door shut, he felt a tear creep its way from his eye. He wiped it away quickly, not wanting to cry about it.  
"Luhan!" Kyungsoo burst from the kitchen. He held his phone in his hand, looking like he just ended a call. "You'll never believe who just called."  
"Who?"  
"Kris." Kyungsoo's eyes were wide in anxiousness. "He's back."  
"What?" Luhan raised his voice in shock.  
"He's back. From China. I don't know why but he's back."  
Kris, their pack leader, Marianne's older brother, he was back. He had been in China since the incident. The only reasons he would suddenly come back like this would be if Marianne got her memory back, or there was a serious emergancy. But what could be happening that would make Kris come back to Seoul like this?  
As if answering his question, Luhan's own phone began to ring. The caller ID was unknown, so it couldn't be Kris. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.  
"Who is this?" Luhan spoke into the phone.  
"Hello, Luhan. Long time no see." Luhan's jaw dropped at the sound of that familiar voice. "It's Jinwoo. We have a lot to talk about."

Marianne ran in the direction Chanyeol had gone. Where did Suho live? She actually didn't remember, and she had never been to his home before. But that was where Chanyeol was. She had to find him and talk to him. She had to work it out, whatever was wrong.  
"Yeolie?" Marianne called out as she ran down the street. "Yeolie! Chanyeol!"  
On the porch steps of one of the houses she was about to run past, she saw a familiar face. Yixing. Upon spotting him, she rushed up to him, making him stand.  
"Where's Chanyeol?" Marianne panted to catch her breath. "Is he here? I need to talk to him."  
"Yeah, he's here." Yixing replied, his expression not a happy one. "But we're not staying."  
"Where are you going?"  
"All of us are going back to our camp in the woods. Suho's ready and Yeol isn't in the best shape."  
"Wait, he's going with you?"  
"Yeah." Yixing nodded. "It was his idea."  
"No, it couldn't have been his idea. He wants to stay home with me."  
"I'm sorry, Marianne. But he doesn't want to see you right now." Yixing frowned in sympathy, "He said you're better off without him."  
The front door opened, revealing Suho, then Baekhyun, then Chen. Lagging behind them was a taller figure. Her Yeolie. He looked broken. Never had she ever seen her Yeol look as hurt as he did right now. Had he been crying? Why did he think she would be better off without him? Didn't he realize how much they needed each other? Of course he did, but it was a lie. Wasn't it?  
"Yeolie-" Marianne went to approach him then suddenly feeling like she shouldn't. It was like an emotional wall barrier was suddenly between them, cutting her off. He couldn't even look at her.  
"You can talk to him." Suho told her softly, "We'll leave when you're done."  
Suho and Yixing went to make their distance, each grabbing the ears of Baekhyun and Chen since they wanted to eavesdrop.  
"But can't we just-"  
"No." Suho said strictly to Chen.  
"But I wanna hear what happens." Baekhyun whined.  
"Chanyeol, what's wrong with you? What happened?" Marianne asked. For a moment he was silent. Then he looked up at her with the saddest puppy eyes she'd ever seen him make. They were red from crying and his cheeks seemed puffier. He looked so adorable and beautiful even when he was sad like this. She wanted to cacoon around him and tell him how much she cared for him, but did he want her too?  
"Am I..." Chanyeol looked down then back up at her again, "Am I just a dumb dog?"  
Marianne was blown off from his question. Why was he asking that? Of course he wasn't. Where was this coming from?  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, completely baffled.  
"I'm sorry for making you confused this whole time." He said, which confused her more. "I'll do the right thing and let you be with your real mate. I don't belong with your kind. I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong-"  
"I did. I'm nothing but a dumb and useless dog who you'll soon detest. I'd rather not be around when you eventually remember that."  
Marianne felt like her head was spinning with confusion. What in the world was he talking about? Why was he thinking this way? Why would she ever detest him? "Where is all this coming from?"  
"Does it matter? It's the truth. That is all that matters." Chanyeol passed her on his way down the steps. Once he reached the bottom, he turned his head and looked at her for one last time. "I'll always cherish our time together, even if it wasn't real."  
"Chanyeol wait-" Marianne went down the steps as he left with his family. He only kept walking, not stopping or turning to listen to her. "Chanyeol they were real. Chanyeol please don't go!"  
"It'll be okay, brother." Baekhyun patted Chanyeol's back.  
They walked up the hill and entered the trees once again. Marianne's voice drifted out into silence. He was doing the right thing wasn't he? He didn't want to, but it had to be right. Should he just turn around and run back to her and say he was sorry? He was already hurting from the distance between them and for hurting her.  
"Boys, get behind me."  
Suho's voice was stern, pulling Chanyeol from his thoughts. Looking ahead, he recognized who was standing in front of what seemed and smelled to be a wolf pack. In front of them, was Jinwoo. Behind him, one of his pack members was holding back someone who also was familiar. Sandra. She was standing there with her eyes big in fear with her mouth gagged and her hands tied behind her back.  
"I've already spoken with little Yeol over there." Jinwoo grinned evilly at Suho. "It sure has been a while."  
Chanyeol knew right then and there. He had made a huge mistake.  
Marianne felt her heart crumble down to the pit of her stomach. He left. That was it. He ended it and he left. The most important being in the world to her, gone just like that. She ran home. She didn't get tired the entire way. She ran at full speed until she was home. She ran up all the stairs to her floor and slammed the door shut to her apartment once she was inside. She cried alone. He was supposed to be here with her. Now he was gone. Someone must have told him lies. There was no other explanation. But who? Who would want to do this to them and why? She couldn't think of who.  
Fuming with anger, her tears stopped and was replaced with a deep growl in her throat. Without even thinking, she grabbed hold of her glass coffee table with one hand and threw it at the wall. The table shattered and there was a huge dent in the wall from the impact. Realizing what she had just done, she looked down at the hand she just used, surprised at her sudden strength. What was this?  
Turning around at the mirror on the wall, she gasped at the sight. There she was standing there with fangs petruding from her mouth, and her eyes glowing red...


	10. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. Luhan sets out to save a friend. Marianne finally faces her past.

Puppy Love  
For Forever:

"Who is this?" Luhan spoke into the phone.  
"Hello, Luhan. Long time no see." Luhan's jaw dropped at the sound of that familiar voice. "It's Jinwoo. We have a lot to talk about."  
Luhan growled under his breath, "What do you want?"  
"I have something of yours. And if you don't hurry, you just might lose it forever." He could literally see Jinwoo's cunning smirk in his mind and it made him want to kill Jinwoo right then and there.  
"Where are you?" Luhan ran outside as if to find Jinwoo out there lurking nearby watching him. He wanted Jinwoo to be out there, just so he could be the one to rip his head off.  
"I'm nowhere near you if that's what you're thinking." Jinwoo chuckled, "I'm where it all happened. I think you know what I'm talking about."  
Luhan felt his stomach drop to his feet. Jinwoo was where Marianne had almost died, where he almost killed her. What was he doing there? Why was he there? Something of his...What exactly was Jinwoo getting at?  
"Yeah, I do." Luhan clenched his teeth. He was fuming so hard from anger, his breath was heaving from his chest. "If you've even gone near Miyoung, I swear I'll tear-"  
"Don't worry about Miyoung, it's not her I have." Jinwoo chuckled, "I have a different surprise just for her."  
"You stay away from-"  
"Would you like to say hi to this lovely lady right now? She's right here waiting for you." Luhan could see that smirk in his mind again.  
"Luhan?" Luhan's mouth dropped in shock at the voice he now heard in his ear. He couldn't focus his eyes on anything, or his mind. His bottom lip trembled. He couldn't tell if it was from anger at Jinwoo or fear that it was her who was in danger now.  
"Sandra?" Luhan whispered. Kyungsoo was listening and gasped to himself. He knew he couldn't stand by any longer. It was time to take action now.  
"That's right." Jinwoo was on the phone once again. "You better hurry if you want her to make it. Because if not, don't expect Sandra here to be so lucky."  
The line went dead after that. Luhan couldn't find anymore words to speak anyway. He felt his entire body shake now. Sandra. No. Not her. He found in himself that he couldn't bear it. His rage reaching the highest level, his hand crushed the phone in his hand, knowing his eyes were now red.  
__  
Marianne looked down at the shattered glass coffee table and at her hand that had thrown it. There was a huge dent in the wall from the impact and pieces of drywall on the floor. Her eyes widened at her sudden strength. Turning around at the mirror on the wall, she gasped at the sight. There she was standing there with fangs protruding from her mouth and her eyes glowing red. The longer she stared at herself, the more confused she became. After a few moments of her trying to calm herself, she saw the fangs fade back to her normal teeth. What was this?  
"Marianne!" Luhan charged through the door in an obvious panic. From what, she didn't know. She could only look at him with her still red eyes, but he was panicking so hard that he didn't even notice. "Marianne, you need to stay here. You need to keep the door locked and don't let anyone inside. You understand?"  
"Luhan?" Marianne spoke up softly and ignoring his commands. "...What am I?"  
"What are you talking about?" Luhan stopped his continuous pacing so he could look at her straight. His gaze shifted from confusion at her question, to shock. Right in front of him, he watched her red eyes fade back to her normal brown. "Oh...Marianne, I-"  
"Tell me the truth. You know what I am, don't you?" Marianne raised her voice. "Don't you?"  
"Marianne, it's not that simple-"  
"Yes it is that simple! I know you know. If you're really my friend, you will tell me right now."  
"That friend I told you about, the one who died.." Luhan took a deep sigh and frowned, bracing himself, "It was you."  
Marianne blinked her eyes in confusion, "What?"  
"You're Miyoung. It was you all along." Luhan felt tears threatening to pour from his eyes. "I was the one who insisted on fighting Jinwoo and his pack. It was because of me that you got hurt. You scarred his face, so he decided to finish you right there. It was what he wanted to do for a long time. Jinwoo slammed you into that tree...You died twice in the emergency room that night..."  
"And that's how I lost my memory?"  
"Yeah." Luhan nodded. "The damage had been done. Your long term memory was damaged, they said you might never regain it. When I said being there in the hospital was the last time I ever got to see Miyoung, that was true. It was true because you losing all your memory was like losing you. You didn't know me. You couldn't remember us growing up together. You couldn't remember what you were. And it was because of me."  
"If it hurt that bad, then why did you hide it from me?" Marianne felt overwhelmed to the point where she was crying yet again. "Why did you lie to me all this time? Why did you take my life away from me?"  
"Jinwoo thought he killed you that night. That meant he wouldn't be after you anymore. We were threats to him, so he wanted to rid of us. Since he thought he succeeded, I wanted to keep it that way. I gave you a different life. I had you start going by your American name your mother gave you. I had you go to a new school, live in a new apartment. I kept our pack away so you wouldn't remember what you were so you wouldn't risk running into that bastard again. I did it to keep you safe. And if you think I regret doing that, don't. Because you were my best friend, and the sister of our pack leader. I will never regret doing what I had to do to keep you safe after the mistake I made."  
Marianne's lip trembled at Luhan's words. "Luhan..."  
"It doesn't matter now anyway. Jinwoo found us somehow, and now you're in danger. He has Sandra. So you need to stay where you are, which is right here. Or you'll be next. Got it?"  
"Luhan, wait!" Marianne called out before Luhan could rush out the door. "Chanyeol's gone. He left with his family to go back into the woods. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen and-"  
"When did he leave?" Luhan immediately asked. He suddenly remembered what Jinwoo had said before. He had a different surprise for her...Luhan didn't know what that meant before, but he had a feeling he did now. Jinwoo didn't only have Sandra. He had Chanyeol too.  
"I don't know. No more than fifteen, twenty minutes ago?" Marianne shrugged her shoulders.  
"Stay here. Keep the door locked. Don't let anyone in. Got it?" Luhan didn't even give her a chance to respond and quickly left, making sure to lock the door with the key Marianne had already given him.  
Luhan wasn't going to worry Kris or anyone else of the situation. He could handle it himself, he knew he could. He had to save Sandra. He had to. He couldn't see a future in his world where she didn't exist. Why? He concluded that it was because of everything she had done for him and Marianne. After all, she saved Marianne's life. That was a debt he could now repay by saving hers. And Chanyeol, he knew he had to save him too. He understood Chanyeol was Marianne's one and only mate she will ever have in her life. He didn't want her to go through the pain of losing Chanyeol. He couldn't bear the thought of her feeling that way.  
He was going alone. He was going to save them. He was going to finish what he started all those years ago. He was going to end it.  
Marianne sank to the floor, thinking about everything Luhan had just told her. She was Miyoung all along. She was a wolf hybrid, as was Luhan, and this Jinwoo thought she was dead. Now he knew she was alive and had Sandra hostage. Then what of her Chanyeol and his family? She was easily able to put two and two together there. If Jinwoo was out there and took Sandra, Marianne knew right there that she wasn't the only one in danger. Chanyeol was in danger too.  
She couldn't obey Luhan's orders for her to stay put. She wasn't going to let her best friends get hurt, and she most definitely wasn't going let anything happen to the one who was her entire world; her Chanyeol.  
Marianne stood from the floor and unlocked the door. She ran out and sprinted down the stairs to leave the complex. She had to find them. She had to save them. Luhan was walking into a trap and him along with Sandra and Chanyeol would die. Luhan needed help, he couldn't just go alone. However, the second she got off the complex, she was stopped by a sudden familiar face.  
"Do Kyungsoo?" Marianne looked at who she thought to be her boss in confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was keeping watch." Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh no, not you too." Marianne whined. So Kyungsoo was part of this as well? Was there anyone in her life who wasn't some kind of hybrid or involved with hybrids?  
"Yes, me too. Now you need to go back inside where you're safe." Kyungsoo put his hands on her shoulders to guide her back inside her apartment.  
"No!" Marianne shoved him off, " You don't need to stand here and watch and care for me like I'm a little baby. Luhan went off by himself to save Sandra. Chanyeol could be in danger too, now I need to find them and help and nothing you say is going to stop me!"  
To her surprise, Kyungsoo smiled at her words. It occurred to her that she had never seen him smile before.  
"You really are back, Miyoung." Kyungsoo sighed in relief through his smile. He could see the wolf, the determination, the defiance, the independence. She really was Miyoung once again. "You're right. I know I can't change your mind. But, what you are going to accept is my help. Because what I won't allow, is you going alone."  
"Who are you calling?" Marianne asked when she saw Kyungsoo take out his phone and putting it to his ear.  
"Just shush, you'll see." Kyungsoo said with his usual grumping tone once again.  
"Okay then." Marianne then pressed her lips shut.

___  
"Please." Suho attempted to speak through his gag, "Please, do what you want to me. Just don't hurt my family. They did nothing to deserve this."  
Suho, along with Yixing and Chanyeol, sat side by side on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs with their mouths gagged. Across from them was Sandra in the exact same condition. Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Chen were in a small cage together next to Yixing since they were so scared they shifted back into their beagle forms.  
"Would someone make those two mutts stop their whining before I do?" Jinwoo rolled his eyes at Baekhyun and Chen who wouldn't stop their puppy-like whines in the cage with their tails in between their legs. Jinwoo approached Suho and gave an evil smirk as he kneeled down to his level, "I'll make you a compromise, okay? After I finish off Luhan and little Miyoung, I'll just go ahead and kill your family one by one. Then I'll show you mercy by killing you last. How's that?"  
Chanyeol interrupted Jinwoo's taunting by struggling in his bounds and groaning in anger at him. He couldn't believe he believed a word this monster said even for a second. All he wanted to do now was take Jinwoo on himself for threatening Marianne's life, along with his family's.  
"Be quiet and don't move." Jinwoo looked at Chanyeol and shifted so he was then kneeling at his level. "Don't take it so hard. You understand why. You and your kind are nothing but a disgusting nuisance after all."  
Angered even more, Chanyeol struggled to get himself free and pounce on Jinwoo for what he said, but it was no use. The binds were too tight and it only amused Jinwoo at this point.  
"When I kill your little Marianne, I'll be sure it's right in front of you nice and slow. She did do this to me, remember?" Jinwoo got in his face more and pointed to the scars on the left side of his own face. "Don't worry. I'll show you mercy by killing you right after. You won't even have to watch the rest of your family die. That's a gift just for your dad."  
Jinwoo chuckled when he saw a tear shed down Chanyeol's cheek. Meanwhile, Sandra was trying to nudge at least one of her wrists out of the bounds as discretely as she could. It was no use for her too. The rope was just too tight, and every time she struggled just a little too much, members of Jinwoo's pack standing over her would catch attention. How was she going to get out of this?  
While looking around to see if there was anything she could use, she could've sworn she saw something up ahead. She squinted her eyes to try getting a better look of what flashed by, but she couldn't see anything. Just then, she saw Luhan peek out from behind one of the trees. Luhan. He was here. He was here and she almost couldn't contain her excitement. He was trying to sneak up on them, but there were too many of Jinwoo's pack around them and keeping an eye out for Luhan. She knew she had to do something if Luhan was going to have a chance.  
Sandra began screaming as frantically as she could and throwing the rest of her body to the ground in an insane attempt to try getting herself free. All of Jinwoo's pack, even Jinwoo himself, turned their focus toward her. The two members of Jinwoo's pack who were standing next to her got down and pinned her still where she was on the ground to stop her.  
"Is this human really that afraid to die?" Jinwoo laughed as he approached Sandra who was still attempting to struggle like a maniac. She looked up behind Jinwoo then at Jinwoo himself.  
"No." Sandra chuckled slightly to herself, "I just needed to distract you for a moment."  
Confused by her statement, Jinwoo scoffed at her and went to lift his foot so he could kick her wherever he pleased. Before he could, however, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder which turned him around and was greeted by Luhan's fist across his face.  
Luhan's punch immediately knocked Jinwoo to the ground. The rest of Jinwoo's pack went to grab Luhan, which he expected, but was surprised when Jinwoo shouted at them to back away and not touch him.  
"Stay with the hostages." Jinwoo stood, touching the trickle of blood on the corner of his lip, glaring at Luhan. "He's mine."  
Luhan didn't hold back on any of his punches, his claw strikes, his bites. He kept thinking about what Jinwoo had done those years ago. And it was right here in this very spot of the woods. On one of these trees, that was where Jinwoo held Miyoung by the neck and bashed her head in. Luhan wanted to tear him to shreds that very night when he thought she was dead. He wanted to do that now. He was going to. He wasn't going to let this monster called Jinwoo threaten them ever again.  
Jinwoo wasn't holding back either. He had Luhan right where he wanted him. Alone, emotional, angry, eyes and mind still only in the past. Luhan thought he was a step ahead and thought he would win just with his passion alone. But it was that passion that made him so easy to defeat. Jinwoo punched Luhan in the stomach, the face, over and over until he decided to grab Luhan by the back of his neck and shove him to the ground at his feet.  
"I should've finished you here a long time ago." Jinwoo stood over him and spat, "Along with Miyoung."  
Luhan tried to pounce back up at the ugly taunting sound of Jinwoo saying her name. Jinwoo kicked and stomped him back onto the ground before he could even get half his body to sit up. Luhan hissed at the pain he felt all over his body and at the sudden pressure of Jinwoo pressing his foot on Luhan's throat, cutting off his ability to breathe. He gasped for air, Sandra watching with her eyes wide and tearing.  
"Guess I could just finish you right now." Jinwoo pressed his foot harder, making Luhan's face start to go from red to blue. "You know, like I always wanted to."  
Jinwoo removed his foot from Luhan's throat, making Luhan cough and gasp for air that would be short lived. When Jinwoo went to start kicking Luhan's head in until he saw the life leave his eyes, he paused when he heard a sudden growl nearby. When he turned sharply to see where it had came from, Sandra watched in shock as she saw Minseok leap from within the trees and pounce Jinwoo to the ground.  
Following Minseok, Sehun and Kai emerged from their surrounding hiding places and fought Jinwoo's pack away from Sandra and the rest. Once they were down, Sehun quickly kneeled behind Suho and untied him, Kai doing the same with Yixing after opening the cage that held Baekhyun and Chen. Once they were free, they each removed their own gags around their mouths. Before either of them could get to Chanyeol or Sandra, however, Jinwoo's pack attacked them again to stop them from getting away.  
"Go hide, boys!" Suho called to Baekhyun and Chen as he and Yixing fought Jinwoo's pack. "You know what you always need to do! Go hide!"  
"Baekhyun! Chen!" Marianne peeked out from behind one of the bushes further out from the fighting circle. She gestured for the two to run towards her. "Come on! This way, come on!"  
Baekhyun and Chen cried in fear as they ran towards Marianne across the way. They didn't stop until they reached her, the two demanding petting for being brave and doing as they were told.  
"Good boys." Marianne patted both of their furry heads. "Now stay here. I'm going to go help."  
"Miyoung, no." Kyungsoo stopped her, "I let you come this far, but this is where you have to put your stubbornness aside and listen to me. You need to stay here."  
"Kyungsoo, I can't just sit here and watch. I need to help!"  
"Jinwoo is out there. If he sees you, he'll kill you." Kyungsoo looked at her with sincere eyes. "He failed to do that three years ago. If he sees you, he's going to make sure he succeeds this time. You can't go out there. It's too dangerous. Do you understand?"  
Marianne frowned, knowing he was right. "Fine. I'll stay."  
"Thank you." Kyungsoo said then ran out to join the fight.  
Suho looked back and saw his son Chanyeol and Sandra trying to nudge themselves back to get clear of the fighting around them while also trying to get themselves free. With Luhan now standing, he rushed towards him.  
"Go save them. Save her. I'll cover you." Suho commanded, "It has to be you."  
Luhan gave him a nod of understanding and respect before running to Sandra. In front of Suho, he saw Jinwoo and strutted towards him, ready to show the strength he really had.  
"This is for my wife." Suho spat before nailing Jinwoo right in the mouth.  
Thanks to Suho, Luhan made it to Sandra and quickly removed her mouth gag and untied her.  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Luhan grabbed her shoulders to help her stand.  
"I'm okay." Sandra assured him and gave him a smile of thanks with sparkling eyes which soothed his heart.  
"Good." Luhan gave her a nod. "Get to safety. Please."  
"What about Chanyeol?"  
"I'll get him, don't worry. Just get to safety as fast as you can. Go."  
Sandra and Luhan went their separate ways, Luhan turning to free Chanyeol who was still in his bounds. When he made eye contact with Chanyeol, he saw Chanyeol suddenly in a panic, him trying to shout something from beneath his gag. He was trying to point and say someone was behind him, but since Luhan couldn't make out his franticness, Luhan was tackled by one of Jinwoo's pack.  
"Jinwoo was right." The pack member growled, "We should've finished you."  
Seeing Luhan tackled was enough to make Chanyeol panic more into his attempts to free himself. Looking around, everyone was fighting someone else, his own father fighting Jinwoo. He managed to push himself back up to a tree so he could try rubbing the rope onto the rough texture of the tree bark to release it. Not feeling any affect, he tried harder, looking around to see if there was anything else he could possibly use. On his search, he spotted the bush where Marianne was hiding with his brothers. He saw her. His Marianne. His Miyoung. She was here, putting herself in danger. Why was she here? Was it to save him?  
"Marianne!" Chanyeol attempted to shout beneath his gag but sounded too muffled to make it actually sound like her name.  
Marianne heard his call anyway and looked back at him, feeling her heart sink. How could she just stay here and watch this? She was there to save him, and she wasn't going to let anyone, even Jinwoo, stop her.  
"Stay here." Marianne told Baekhyun and Chen before running out herself. She dodged everyone she could, her own pack surprised she was out there and attempted to cover her. Determination in her heart, she breathed relief when she reached her Chanyeol. Her Yeolie.  
"You shouldn't be here." Chanyeol said once Marianne removed his gag and untied him, helping him stand. Feeling so much regret in his heart from what he had said to her before leaving, he pulled her into his arms as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter now." Marianne hugged him back, feeling relief at his familiar warmth. "Let's get out of here."  
When Marianne turned to go back to Baekhyun and Chen, her body froze at the sight of a certain someone out in that fight. She looked sharply at him, an awful feeling in her heart. She saw the scars on the left side of his face.  
Miyoung pinned one of Jinwoo's pack members and spotted Jinwoo in her peripheral vision. He was sneaking up on Luhan from behind with what looked like to be a knife in his hand. She looked at Luhan then at Jinwoo then back at Luhan. She wasn't going to hesitate to protect him; Luhan, her closest friend. Her own eyes now red, she pounced on Jinwoo's back and pulled him away, grabbing Luhan's attention to turn around.   
Jinwoo managed to shove Miyoung off of himself and strike her only to have her strike back with just as much force, only she had released her claws to deeply scratch his face. Panicking, Luhan went to rush over, but two of Jinwoo's pack members stopped him by tackling him into the dirt and leaves on the forest floor. Struggling to lift his head, he saw Jinwoo get a hold of Miyoung's throat, enraged from what she had done to him. And that was when Miyoung got her head collided into a tree with all the force Jinwoo could manage.  
She remembered him. She remembered what he did. Jinwoo...She didn't know what to feel when she looked at him. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to fight him for threatening the lives of those she loved. She wanted to kill him for taking her life away from her, because even though he failed to kill her physically, he still ended up succeeding in a way.  
"Marianne," Chanyeol spoke softly behind her and gently took her hand, "Let's go."  
She was in her own thoughts so deeply, she almost didn't hear him. Coming back to her senses, she made herself get together so she could do what she came out to do.  
"Let's go." Marianne looked up at him and gripped his hand, running off back to his brothers. "Sandra! This way!"  
Jinwoo beat Suho to the ground and spat on him, not seeing him as worth his time at the moment. When he gazed sharply ahead, he almost couldn't believe he saw her standing there. Miyoung...Park Miyoung. Killing her wouldn't not only rest the vengeance in his heart, but it will also be enough to finally make her brother surrender and make him the king of these woods. Remove his threats. That was what he was finally going to do.  
Luhan finally knocked out the pack member who attacked him. He saw Marianne with Chanyeol and Sandra. What was she doing out here? Why was she here in the first place? She was supposed to stay home where she was safe. Why didn't she ever listen to him? Why did she always have to defy him? Why was it always something he so stupidly loved about her?  
He sprinted towards Jinwoo as fast as he could. Whether it was Marianne, Chanyeol, or Sandra, he wasn't going to let them get hurt. He saw the way Jinwoo looked at her with his red eyes, the way he stalked towards her. He wasn't going to let Jinwoo win. Unknown to him, Jinwoo had a knife in his hand. When Luhan finally got close to stop him, Jinwoo already heard him coming. Jinwoo quickly turned and used the knife to stab Luhan in his side.  
Everyone saw it happen. When they saw it, they stopped running, they stopped fighting. All agape in shock, they watched the blood appear from Luhan's side when Jinwoo tore out the knife. Instinctively, Luhan clutched onto Jinwoo's shoulder for support, not breaking his eyes away. Not able to take standing anymore, Luhan finally let himself fall to the ground back to Jinwoo's feet. He could've sworn he could faintly hear Sandra screaming in agony at the sight. Why did that seem to hurt him more than his physical wound?  
"Luhan!" Sandra screeched, attempting to run towards him, only to be stopped by a member of Jinwoo's pack. Marianne wanted to scream, but her mouth only hung open, not a single sound being able to escape. All of Jinwoo's pack got each of them down on their knees, forcing their surrender and to watch what was about to happen to their dear friend.  
Luhan focused his gaze on Marianne and Sandra, struggling to say his last words, "I tried..."  
He tried to save them. He tried to protect them. He failed. He shifted his gaze to Chanyeol just as Jinwoo was lifting the knife to finish the job. He was sure to give Chanyeol a small smile before closing his eyes to finally embrace his death.  
"All of you, watch closely." Jinwoo smirked. Jinwoo gripped the knife that was dripping Luhan's blood in his hand. He was going to kill Luhan and make sure he was dead. When he went to make Luhan's body the knife's new sheath, he felt a sudden hand tightly grab his wrist. The hand bent Jinwoo's wrist in a painful fashion, making Jinwoo whine in pain and drop the knife next to Luhan's body. When Jinwoo followed the path of the hand that gripped him, even his eyes widened in fear at who he finally saw.  
"It's about time!" Kyungsoo groaned, struggling to escape from the wolf's grasp that held him hostage on the ground.  
"My apologies." Jinwoo watched the corner of his mouth form a cunning smirk, proceeding to bend Jinwoo's wrist further with no effort at all.  
"Kris..." Jinwoo gasped beneath his breath and his pain. Kris's smirk grew at the sound of his name, giving Jinwoo a rough shove with his other hand, making Jinwoo fly backwards and slam his body into the nearest tree. With the rest of Jinwoo's pack stunned, Minseok, Kai, Sehun, and Kyungsoo took the opportunity to counterattack.  
"Guys, come on!" Chanyeol gathered everyone he could. Marianne, Sandra, Yixing, Suho. "Let's get out of here!"  
"Yeolie, wait." Marianne stopped him. "We need to save Luhan, we can't leave him."  
Chanyeol nodded in understanding, knowing what he had to do. "I'll get Luhan. You and the others just get to safety. Go."  
"Yeolie-" Marianne tried to call for him but he was already running out into the fight to where Luhan's body laid on the ground.  
"You know," Chanyeol said to an unconscious Luhan as he picked him up, "I suppose you're not that bad. But wow are you heavier than you look."  
One by one, Jinwoo's pack tried to attack Kris, but he overpowered them within a second and had them all either wincing in pain on the ground or knocked unconscious.  
"Give up." Kris commanded to them.  
Jinwoo heard this and spat blood as he stood. He couldn't surrender to Kris. He wasn't. Kris saw Jinwoo's anger and wanted to laugh. Jinwoo attempted to fight him, to do anything he could to get Kris on his knees instead and surrender to him. Kris easily dodged any of Jinwoo's attacks and in no time got Jinwoo's hands behind his back and pinned him face down into the ground.  
"Give up." Kris repeated, this time to Jinwoo alone. Jinwoo tried to squirm from Kris's grasp, but it was no use. "Our packs could've done well together. I had trusted you, but you had to become power hungry and selfish and turn on me. I could kill every last one of you right now, and believe me I want to. You almost took my beloved sister's life, her friends, my right hand man."  
"Do it then." Jinwoo groaned beneath him. "Why won't you?"  
"Because I'd rather die than become anything like the monster you are." Kris released his grip, allowing Jinwoo to stand. "Now get out of my woods. And don't ever come back. If you do, then I might just have to make an exception to my earlier statement."  
Jinwoo stumbled to his feet once Kris was finished. He ran away with his pack in tow, finally leaving them in peace.  
"Okay but seriously, did you stop for takeout or something because you really did take a long time." Kyungsoo groaned, breaking the silence.  
"You didn't tell me your exact location. I had to spend the past two hours just tracking your dumb scent." Kris rolled his eyes back at him.  
"Kris?" Marianne looked at him in awe and he looked right back. His similar black hair, eyes, nose, lips. He was tall like she remembered. Just as tall as her Yeolie. He looked so happy to hear her say his name again.  
"JueJiang. It's been a while." Kris smiled sweetly at his little sister. Marianne didn't hesitate to run up and throw her arms around him, allowing herself to cry in front of everyone.  
"It feels like a lot longer to me." Marianne whimpered, hugging her older half brother tightly. "I just have one question. Why did you just call me JueJiang?"  
Kris chuckled deeply, looking down at her, "It's the Chinese name dad and I gave you, stupid."  
"Figures." Marianne laughed with him. She would get a name that meant "stubborn".  
"Now I have my own question." Kris released their hug. "Would you mind introducing me to that fellow over there?"  
Marianne looked behind her where Kris's focus was. By fellow he meant Chanyeol, who was just standing there with that usual cute puppy look on his face. He pointed to himself just to make sure Kris meant him. Marianne took her brother's hand and took him over to Chanyeol.  
"Kris, this is my Yeolie." Marianne gave a smile of admiration, "Park Chanyeol."  
"It's nice to meet you, Chanyeol." Kris patted Chanyeol's shoulder. "You take good care of her, okay?"  
"Oh, oh I will. Don't you worry!" Chanyeol grinned that thousand watt smile of his, the one that made his face even more beautiful, the one that made his eyes sparkle. He enthusiastically put his arm around Marianne's shoulders to pull her close to him. Kris gave him a nod of thanks, his small grin showing amusement.  
"Guys!" They all heard what sounded like Baekhyun and Chen shouting in unison. "Guys, get over here! He needs help!"  
Everyone ran over. Baekhyun and Chen indeed did shift back into their human forms, their nakedness not being the main issue at that moment. They all saw Luhan still unconscious, and it seemed like he was bleeding out.  
"We need to get him to the hospital." Sandra cried, pressing on Luhan's wound, "He's bleeding too much. I-I can't treat him here."  
"We'll take care of it." Kris kneeled down by his friend to lift him up.  
"Hold on, Luhan. Please..." Marianne held his hand, "Hold on..."  
___

Luhan woke with a sharp pain in his side. Where was he? How long has it been? What happened? He remembered Jinwoo stabbing him, then everything went black. How was he even alive right now?  
"You're finally awake!" He knew who that enthusiastic and sweet voice belonged to. His hunch was proven right when he looked towards the door and saw Sandra entering in her nurse scrubs. "You sure did scare me."  
"I never thought I would be so happy to see you." Luhan gave a weak chuckle.  
"Oh thanks." Sandra stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Is everyone okay?"  
"Yeah." Sandra nodded, "Thanks to Kris and the rest of you, we're all fine."  
"Kris was there, huh?" Luhan then chuckled to himself, looking up at the ceiling, "Saving my ass yet again?"  
"Of course."  
"You know, after all of this, I think it's best if I'm alone. I'm better off, as is everyone else."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I wasn't never really a team player. Look at me, I'm in the hospital because I decided to go fight a whole pack on my own." Luhan turned his gaze over to her, "And now that Miyoung is happy with Chanyeol and I'm finally past it, maybe I'm one of those lone wolves who never need a mate."  
"You shouldn't be so sure about that, Lu."  
Luhan chuckled again, "Why? Are you saying I should be with you?"  
Both Luhan and Sandra laughed this time. They laughed hysterically at his words as if it were ridiculous the thought could even cross his mind.  
"Of course not. That's not what I meant at all." Sandra laughed, quite awkwardly on her end. She stood to make her way out of that suddenly stuffy room, "I'm-I'm going to get you something to eat, okay?"  
When she went to escape out the door, she wasn't looking where she was going when she spoke, causing her to bump her body into the other wall. When she found the door, she ended up bumping that too before finally opening it, laughing even more awkwardly then leaving to get some fresh air.  
"She's cute." Luhan snickered at what just occurred. He sighed in relaxation and shut his eyes, getting comfortable in his hospital bed to blissfully rest. "It's not a bad idea."  
Still standing right outside his door, Sandra heard his mumbles to himself and couldn't control her giddiness. There was hope after all. She had been starting to think Luhan would never realize his feelings. She had felt it all along. She couldn't help but be thrilled knowing he was finally figuring it out.

"Do you remember when you got stuck up in a tree and I threatened to tell dad on you?" Kris chuckled. Him and Marianne were walking down the street together to catch up, but she had to shake her head no at his question. "What do you remember?"  
"I don't know." Marianne shrugged. "I know I recognized you immediately, even though I can't remember everything we did growing up together. I remember me being so upset when we moved to China for those few years. I remember us playing together and always shifting back and forth with our wolf selves, which would annoy mom a lot."  
"Yeah." Kris smiled at the memory, "Mom is doing well in America. She misses us. She's lucky. She gets to be far away from this crazy hybrid stuff."  
"Yeah, she sure is lucky." Marianne giggled, "And where were you all this time? If you had been here, this whole thing with Jinwoo could've been over in like, two seconds."  
"Even though I am a wolf, it still only is half of me." Kris laughed at her, "The night you were attacked, I was in Ulsan on business. After that, I kept my distance in China. Now that you've remembered, somewhat, I guess it's time that I come back."  
I still don't remember much, and I've come to terms with the fact that I might never remember everything. But it's okay though. I don't want to spend my life trying to live the past anymore. All I want to do now is focus on now and the future I have with Chanyeol."  
"That Chanyeol. He sure is an enthusiastic one, I'll give him that." Kris laughed.  
"Yeah." Marianne smiled blissfully. "He is."

9 months later...

"You think Marianne and Chanyeol are ready yet?" Sandra skipped down the street with her arm linked with Luhan's.  
"They better be, because we're not stopping to wait for them." Luhan looked up at the apartment complex as they passed by. "They have a lot to tow out."  
Back in the apartment, Marianne rushed to get her shoes on at the door.  
"Come on, hurry up! It's your fault we're late, Yeolie."  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to set the alarm. Just wait a second, the little ones are still lagging behind." Chanyeol scurried out, yanking on his long flannel jacket. He looked behind his back to call out for the others, "Come on, let's go, let's go! Come on!"  
Following Chanyeol's words, a tiny stampede of four five-week-old puppies came scurrying out into the living room, all giving their own little squeaky barks.  
"You know, this would be a really weird thing to see for literally anyone else on this planet." Marianne commented while Chanyeol put the leashes on his pups.  
"It's okay!" Chanyeol grinned as he stood with the leash handles in tow. "On the bright side, since they're only part hybrid, maybe they'll start shifting earlier than usual."  
"Yeah, part beagle and part wolf. That might as well be half, right?"  
"I don't know. I just know that they're just so cute yes they are!" Chanyeol did his baby voice which got the four pups all giddy.  
"Okay, now let's go before we're even more late."  
"You know," Chanyeol commented as they walked out the door, "That Luhan lied. I was a late shifter. I hope none of ours get that from me."  
Once they caught up to Luhan and Sandra outside, they walked happily as a group down to what was the new coffee shop. It was now a puppy café and it was the grand opening. It was Kyungsoo's and Marianne's idea, since they thought it would be good to combine the two so their packs could frolic freely.  
When they entered, Chanyeol let his pups off their leashes so they could run to the play area, where Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chen were also currently at play with each other. Of course the stooges would befriend each other right away. Meanwhile, Kris watched from across the street, happy and content that all was well now and everyone was happy and safe. Not wanting to intrude on the fun, and still being the busy guy he was, he gave a nod of content and took off. He knew they could handle themselves now.  
Marianne couldn't remember much since the accident. She did remember when she wished for something to happen, for something to come into her life, something to help her figure herself out. Without that something, she knew she just might've never remembered.  
She was happy to say that Chanyeol, her Yeolie, was that something.


End file.
